Entre dioses (pausada)
by GabiSensei-13cero2
Summary: El dios de la destrucción del universo 7 ha tenido una larga vida llena de peleas emocionantes y lujos digno de su puesto, pero jamás experimentó el amor. Ahora Bills, con ayuda de su asistente, deberá conquistar el corazón de ese shin-jin que lo tiene tan distraído. ¿Será sencillo? Para nada, y menos cuando un rival aparece en su camino.
1. Sentimientos

Bills se sentía extraño. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, le sudaban las manos y perdía la concentración. Nunca tuvo esos síntomas, se sentía enfermo. Sin embargo, no sabía que es lo que su cuerpo padecía.

Pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de quien era el culpable. Desde que lo vio esa vez, sintió una sensación de molestia en su estomago. No se trataba de hambre, el sabía perfectamente cuando tenía hambre.

—¿Qué me sucede? —murmuró.

—Disculpe señor ¿Dijo algo?

—No es nada Whis. Tráeme algo más para beber... Si es un licor mejor.

—¿Se siente bien?

—¡no preguntes y ve a buscar lo que te pedí! —vociferó molesto.

—Ya, ya. Estoy yendo—le contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina. El ángel conocía el temperamento del dios de la destrucción, pero no entendía por que reaccionó de esa forma hace un momento. Whis no hacia nada más que preocuparse por él.

Aunque a decir verdad, Bills se ha estado comportando extraño los últimos días. A veces, se quedaba mirando en un punto específico con una expresión seria, como si estuviera pensando eso lo que lo tenía así.

Estaba muy distraído, lo notó cuando lo vio sorprenderse al entrar a la sala.

—Aquí tiene señor Bills, una botella del mejor vino que tenemos. Aunque no le permitiré tomar más de una copa.

—Tomaré tanto como quiera.

—Lo noto extraño señor. Claro que no lo dejaré embriagarse.

Whis observó perfectamente como Bills reaccionó ante su comentario abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. También notó como intentaba disimularlo.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, Whis. Me sorprende que te equivoques —dijo levantándose y caminando hasta donde estaba su asistente. El dios intentó quitar de las manos del más alto la botella de vino, pero este reaccionó velozmente, como siempre, y levantó su brazo alejando la botella de su señor.

Bills miró desafiante a su ordenanza, este igual. El dios agradeció mentalmente a que cediera antes de reprocharle algo.

—Extraño que me equivoque, ¿no? Con su permiso — dijo Whis para luego retirarse a la cocina. Mejor dejaría de insistir, al parecer Bills no lo admitiría.

No admitiría que actuaba extraño desde que volvieron del torneo que se celebró entre los universos 6 y 7.

El dios de la destrucción no admitiría que algo nuevo surgía en su interior desde esa vez en que poso sus ojos en el supremo Kaiosama al que estaba ligado por el resto de su vida.

El día en que el Supremo Kaiosama fue a buscar a Bills a su planeta, las cosas empeoraron. Shin fue hasta su hogar para pedirle que lo acompañara hasta la tierra a informar lo que un ser llamado Zuno le comentó.

—¿Por qué debemos ir también? Sabes, es un viaje de más de media hora —le dijo Bills, aun sorprendido de que ese ser se encontrara en su planeta, aunque no lo demostraba.

Era la primera vez que conversaban, según recuerda. Durante el último encuentro, se encontraban lejos uno del otro, y luego de que todo terminara no se le ocurrió decirle nada.

—Esto se trata de información que puede ayudarlos a resolver el problema de la identidad de Black. Del viaje no se preocupe, puedo llevarlos hasta la tierra en un segundo.

—la identidad de Black a mi no me interesa —contestó cortante. No sabía por que le contestaba de esa forma, no quería. Los profundos ojos del shin-jin mirándolo directamente lo ponían nervioso.

—Pero creí que...

—Señor Bills por favor, no le cuesta nada. Además podríamos aprovechar y traer más provisiones para que siga preparándole esos platillos que tanto le gusta.

—...Está bien, me convenciste —. Genial, no tenía que demostrar su preocupación por los terrícolas, por que de verdad le preocupaba su bienestar.

Bills agradecía en silencio que Whis entendiera cuando intervenir, como lo hizo hace un segundo.

—Bien, partamos de inmediato. Es urgente.

—Cierto ¿Y cómo nos llevarás en un segundo?

—Se trata de una técnica que adquirí hace poco —le comentó Shin mientras se acercaba hasta Bills. Cuando trato de tomar su mano...

—¿Qu-qué tratas de hacer? —. Bills sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse.

—Debo tocarlo para tele transportarlo conmigo —explicó el Supremo Kaiosama con algo de pena. Debió aclararlo antes.

—Entiendo — dijo Whis ofreciendo su mano. El shin-jin la tomó y volvió a ofrecer su otra mano a Bills. Este, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo, colocó su mano sobre la del mas bajo. Se sorprendió al sentir la suavidad de la piel de shin-jin.

—Kai kai.

Instantáneamente aparecieron en el balcón de la Corporación Cápsula.

—¡vaya! Sorprendente Supremo Kaiosama —. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver la técnica de los Supremos Kaiosama, ya que no se llevó bien con ninguno de los anteriores, por lo que Whis siempre se encargaba de transportarlo a donde debía ir.

Cuando volteó a verlo, notó que su elogio hizo sonrojar al shin-jin, causando que Bills sintiera un ligero calor en sus mejillas. Solo esperaba que no se le notara tanto como al shin-jin.

Afortunadamente, solo Whis se dio cuenta.

« _¿Será que Bills esté_...»


	2. planes

Esa tarde su "enfermedad" empeoró aun más. Tratando de disimular lo más que podía, para que este no lo notara, Bills observaba al Supremo Kaiosama sentado a su lado.

La hermosa luz del atardecer llegaba perfectamente al balcón donde se encontraban, haciendo que la piel violeta del shin-jin se viera tan tersa y además le daba unos bellos matices a la colorida ropa que llevaba.

«¡¿Qué, cuándo, cómo?!», pensó Bills al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Se obligó a concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa y fijó sus ojos en el postre que tenía en frente. Estuvo un rato saboreando la deliciosa comida mientras escuchaba lo que el Supremo Kaiosama vino a informar.

Oír su juvenil voz lo relajaba, se expresaba de manera amable y clara. Pudo notar que ese tono de hombre contrastaba con la pequeña figura de niño que este poseía, era extraño y atrayente.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos volvían a pasear discretamente por el cuerpo del shin-jin.

Por un momento, a Bills se le cruzó por la cabeza la extraña idea de querer ser esa ajustada tela naranja que marcaba la cintura del Supremo Kaiosama, para así sentir esa estrecha zona y no soltarlo jamás.

Si cualquiera que, en ese momento, pudiera leer la mente del dios de la destrucción, pensaría que estaba loco.

Decidió escuchar lo que Vegeta decía. Curioso nombre el que se dio el sayajin que atacaba a la tierra del futuro.

—Súper sayajin rosé, suena delicioso —comentó.

Por nervios a que notaran que no prestaba atención o por que le tenía cansado que el Supremo Kaiosama despreciara semejante manjar, Bills velozmente remplazó el postre del shin-jin por su copa vacía.

Escuchar el pequeño gemido que este pronunció le hizo sentir esa conocida molestia en el estómago.

Recordó que tener esos pensamientos no tenía sentido y solo causaban que se sintiera confundido, así que no quiso pensar más en ello. Bills decidió entonces prestar atención a la explicación de Whis respecto a la identidad del nuevo enemigo. Decidió concentrarse en eliminar a ese ser llamado Zamasu.

Luego de viajar y vigilar al aprendiz del Supremo Kaiosama del universo 10, ver como este asesinaba a su maestro y evitarlo con la habilidad de retroceder en el tiempo de su asistente; volver al planeta sagrado y escuchar como ese idiota se cría capaz de vencerlo, Bills utilizó su técnica mortal, esperanzado de que su acción arreglara los problemas del futuro.

No sirvió de mucho.

El conflicto se resolvió gracias a los sayajin y el Supremo Kaiosama, quien tuvo que viajar al futuro y ayudar en la pelea prestando sus pothara.

—Ay Señor Bills. Estaba tan seguro de que funcionaría —comentó Whis mientras volvían a su hogar a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Cállate! Era simple lógica. Si no existía en el presente, no existiría en el futuro.

—Y en consecuencia creó un nuevo anillo del tiempo.

—!Que te calles!

—Tranquilícese señor Bills. Últimamente esta muy alborotador. Le pasa algo muy raro —. Esta vez Whis no preguntó, lo afirmó.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—Ah no, no, no. Esta vez no me lo podrá negar. Está actuando extraño y yo sé la razón -dijo mirando hacía atrás, donde estaba Bills, para así poder ver su reacción.

—¿A sí? Cuenta entonces ¿cuál es tu gran descubrimiento? —se expresó con sarcasmo. Bills no creía en que pudiera acertar, él no fue tan obvio.

—Es el Supremo Kaiosama —. Whis sintió como la mano que se posaba en su espalda tembló -. He notado como lo miraba, es usted muy descuidado señor Bills.

El dios de la destrucción no sabía donde meterse. Estaban solos, viajando a gran velocidad por el espacio. Lo tendría que confesar tarde o temprano.

Después de ver como uno de los suyos era borrado de la existencia por el dios de la destrucción, presenciar una peligrosa batalla y casi morir en manos de Zen o sama del futuro, Shin volvió a su planeta esperando poder descansar un tiempo después de tanta tensión.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraban los únicos habitantes del planeta sagrado además de él, Shin los saludó y pidió a su asistente, de manera amable como siempre, que le sirviera una taza de té.

—En seguida señor —dijo Kibito para luego retirarse. Shin tomó asiento frente a su predecesor.

—¿ Que pasa niño?, te noto decaído ¿sirvió de algo la información que ese sujeto vino a decirte? —preguntó el antepasado refiriéndose a Zuno.

—Si y bastante, creo. Zamasu era quien causaba los conflictos en el futuro.

—Ya veo, y entonces ¿Qué pasó con el muchacho?

La expresión de Shin le advertía un mal final para Zamasu.

—El señor Bills usó el hakai en él.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó sorprendido. Borrar a un dios no es algo común —. Ese gato desnutrido es muy impulsivo.

—Lo noto muy molesto —dijo enfocandose en lo último. Ya le hablaría luego de su viaje al futuro.

—Fue por los impulsos de Bills que yo terminé en la espada Z... ¿Sabes? lo estuve pensando, y perdí mi juventud encerrado, viendo como el tiempo pasaba. Me gustaría recuperar esos años.

—Eso no es posible —le comentó, sintiendo lástima por lo que le pasó al otro shin-jin, pero las cosas sucedieron de esa forma y no se podía volver al pasado.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro niño.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿planea algo?

Kibito volvió justo a tiempo para escuchar la idea del Supremo Kaiosama de hace quince generaciones.

—Usaré las esferas del dragon de Namek —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Shin y lo miró con reproche —. Pero fue usted quien nos dijo que no debían usarse para cosas sin importancia.

—¡Esto es muy importante!

—Disculpen, ¿Qué es tan importante? —. El asistente estaba un poco perdido en la conversación.

—Recuperar mi juventud para conquistar chicas lindas.

Los dos más jóvenes no pudieron reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera caer cómicamente hacia atrás. Definitivamente no era importante, pero era típico del antepasado tener esas fantasías como prioridad.

—Disculpe antepasado pero, no entiendo una cosa —. Shin habló luego de reincorporarse. Tenía esa duda desde que conoció los gustos de su predecesor —. Dígame ¿por qué le atraen las mujeres? si nosotros... bueno, no tenemos esas necesidades.

—No se de donde sacaste esas tonterías niño, pero nosotros, los shin-jin, podemos tener una pareja romántica. Lo que pasa es que has estado aquí en un planeta casi vacío, y al parecer nadie ha hablado contigo sobre eso —. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el asistente —. Kibito...

—¿Eh, yo?...bueno. Ese tema jamás tuvo importancia como para que alguna vez lo tuvieramos que hablar —dijo Kibito algo incómodo, mirando hacia otro lado con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

El más bajo no entendía nada de lo que los mayores hablaban, pero ellos tenían más sabiduría y conocimientos que él.

Ahora que recuerda, tal vez sus compañeros le puedan explicar por qué se sintió tan extraño cuando cierto dios se le quedó mirando de la manera en que lo hizo esa tarde en la tierra.


	3. Acéptalo

Cuando llegaron al planeta del dios de la destrucción, este seguía sin decir nada. Whis insistió un par de veces durante el camino, pero no escuchó respuesta alguna, así que dejó de hacerlo y decidió esperar a llegar a casa para poder hablarle de frente.

Apenas aterrizaron en una de las ramas del gigantesco árbol, Bills se dirigió a paso veloz al interior del castillo.

—Señor Bills, no intente escapar.

—Mira como lo hago — dijo en tono infantil mientras caminaba agitando los brazos.

—¡No puede evitarme por siempre!

Sabía que se comportaba de esa manera, a Bills no le gustó para nada ser descubierto, fue como perder y Bills detesta perder.

En eso su cetro emitió un destello anunciando un mensaje entrante.

Bills no iba a hablar con su asistente, lo conoce y solo dirá tonterías. Porque esa tarde, mientras se preguntaba el porque de sus reacciones en compañía de aquel shin-jin, descubrió una posibilidad que era mejor no pensarlo de nuevo. Si le decía lo que le estaba pasando, seguro Whis sacaría esa conclusión también.

Se rendirá tarde o temprano, él era más persistente. Con una expresión de cansancio, se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir hasta que todo eso pasara.

—Señor Bills

—¡¿Qué m...?! ¡Whis!

Su asistente ya se encontraba del otro lado de su puerta, dándole un buen susto.

—Tengo algo que decirle...

—Ya te dije que te equivocas — le interrumpió. Whis soltó una risa a ver que seguía pensando en ese tema.

—De eso no hablaba, pero nos queda pendiente. Lo que venia a decirle es que el Gran Sacerdote nos convocó a una reunión.

—¿Y por qué? Espera, ¿no será por lo de los viajes en el tiempo? — dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

—No señor. Esta vez me dijo el porque, y no se trata de eso — . Bills suspiró aliviado — . Convocó a todos los dioses de mayor rango de los doce universos para informar una orden de Zen o sama.

—Eso significa que...

—Así es, el Supremo Kaiosama vendrá también. Pero no se preocupe por ir a buscarlo, ya me comuniqué con él y viene hacia aquí.

El dios se alteró a escuchar eso, pero ya no quería discutir. En ese momento debía prepararse para soportar otra de esas tediosas reuniones.

—Genial — dijo Bills con sarcasmo — ¿No podré descansar nunca o qué?

Tal como Whis dijo, encontraron al Supremo Kaiosama esperándolos en la zona cercana al bosque donde entrenaban Goku y Vegeta.

—Espero que sea rápido. Interrumpieron mis planes de dormir una buena siesta — "saludó" Bills con los brazos cruzados.

Shin decidió no decir nada. Él estaba en un asunto importante cuando lo llamaron. Antes de salir le dijo a Kibito que no permitiera que el antepasado fuera a buscar las esferas del dragón nameikanas.

Por lo menos evitó escuchar los consejos para conquistar chicas y conseguir pareja. No pensaba oír lecciones de un pervertido.

La reunión prácticamente se trataba de advertirles a los dioses con bajo nivel de desarrollo humano en su universo que trataran de elevarla o sufrirían graves consecuencias, y a los que tenían el nivel alto que lo mantuvieran de ese modo.

Al volver Shin los dejó en el lugar donde los había recogido y se despidió sin decir otra cosa. Apenas se fue, Bills intentó retomar su plan de echarse una siesta pero una vez más fue interrumpido.

—Parecía distraído... otra vez.

La voz de Whis sonó burlona. Bills volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Diga que estoy equivocado, señor — murmuró el asistente acercándose con una mirada desafiante al rostro de Bills. Ya no tenía sentido huir.

—Tú ganas Whis. Te lo contaré todo.

Con un rubor notorio, Bills mencionaba como se sentía al ver al Supremo Kaiosama, tratando de no sonar tan ridículo como creía que estaba sonando. Admitir que el shin-jin tenía una hermosa sonrisa no era fácil.

A medida que el dios hablaba, el ángel confirmaba sus sospechas. No pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Esto era completamente nuevo y emocionante, porque su señor jamás dio tiempo a esas necesidades. Toda su vida fue pelear, comer y dormir.

—Whis ¿por qué tienes esa cara de idiota?

—¡Señor Bills! — exclamó con alegría- ¡Usted está...

—¡Ya se que dirás, ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta!

—...enamorado — habló bajito para molestarlo.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—Solo hice lo que usted me pidió. No dije en voz alta que esta enamorado del Supremo Kaiosama — comentó con normalidad.

El dios no podía creer que lo dijo así, como si fuera natural. Como si existiese la posibilidad de que Bills tuviera ese sentimiento por alguien más.

—No estoy enam...eso de el Supremo Kiosama ¡es un hombre, Whis!

—¿y eso que importa? Acéptelo y deje de ser tan dramático. Ya era hora de que le pasara.

—Deja de hablar como si fuera posible.

Whis se acerco a Bills y lo tomó con firmeza de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente. A causa de la clara diferencia de altura, tuvo que inclinarse un poco.

El dios se sorprendió por la reacción del ángel.

—Es posible que sientas amor. No te hace débil si eso te preocupa, al contrario te dará una fuerza y un poder desconocidos para ti. No seas tonto y acéptalo.

Bills se sorprendió por las palabras, y por el hecho de que su asistente lo tuteara como lo hacia cuando solamente era su maestro y él un aprendiz de dios de la destrucción. Lo dicho por Whis parecía ser muy importante para él.

—¿Por qué le das tanto valor? — . Su voz sonó tranquila y llena de curiosidad. Whis lo soltó y se incorporó. Tenía una expresión seria.

—Hay quienes no pueden amar con libertad — contestó. Antes de que Bills preguntara algo más siguió — . Usted puede conquistar al Supremo Kaiosama. En realidad no hay leyes ni nada que lo prohíba.

Eso le sorprendió, creía que por ser dioses creadores y destructores, el Supremo y él no serían capaces de lograr nada juntos. Porque claro, después de las palabras del más alto, Bills aceptó que esas sensaciones en su estómago y el acelerar de sus latidos era amor.

—¿De verdad?

—No le miento. Además sé de un dios de la destrucción que tiene una relación con su Supremo Kaiosama — comentó sin pensarlo — . Pero ahora que recuerdo, eso era un secreto para los demás universos — dijo más para él que para Bills. Guardar un secreto tan grande era difícil.

Bills dejó ese tremendo chisme de lado y empezó a considerar un nuevo problema.

—Pero ahora que tengo claro lo que me pasa ¿Qué hago?

—¡¿Cómo pregunta eso?! Es obvio, debe declararse.


	4. Juntos

Whis no pudo evitar el rodar los ojos, el comportamiento de cualquiera, dios o mortal, cambiaba cuando sentía el flechazo, pero su señor estaba exagerando.

—Señor Bills, levántese, está actuando como si fuera un niño.

—¡Entonces no digas ridiculeces! —le reclamó incorporándose. Tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza.

—Solo dije que le diga lo que siente —calló de repente al ver que el tema lo abochornaba mucho a Bills. Recordó que ese tipo de confesiones no eran para nada fáciles.

Para él no fue fácil aquella vez.

—¿Sabe qué? Mejor le preparo un delicioso platillo y hablamos en la cena —propuso para darle un respiro al dios.

—Pero olvidaste los ingredientes en la tierra —le recordó Bills más calmado. Lo dicho por su ordenanza le abrió el apetito y olvidó todo lo demás.

—No, señor Bills. Los traje, mire —dijo, haciendo aparecer con un movimiento de su cetro una caja de cartón—. Este es uno de los tantos que la señora Bulma me dio.

—¿En qué momento los empacaste?

—En el momento en que se distrajo viendo a cierto dios creador.

De nuevo Bills se avergonzó. Ahora no podía evitar ser tan evidente frente a Whis.

Luego de un tiempo en la cocina y de poner en la mesa distintos platillos finamente elaborados, Whis dejó que el dios de la destrucción disfrutara de la cena. Mientras, él pensaba en un plan para ayudarlo a acercarse al Supremo Kaiosama.

—Señor Bills —dijo cortando el tranquilo silencio y haciendo que el mencionado le volteara a ver—. ¿Qué tan bueno es escribiendo?

—Sabes que no me gusta escribir, ¿por qué preguntas? —habló para después desgarrar con sus afilados dientes una pierna de pollo.

—Oh... —dijo Whis, mostrando un poco de decepción—. Pensé que quizás pueda enviarle una carta de amor al Supremo...

—No —le interrumpió rotundo—. Ya veré que hago después, deja el tema en paz.

—¿Y que tal un ramo de rosas? —insistió.

—No.

—¿Chocolates?

—¡No! No soy un cursi y él no es una mujer como para regalarle ridiculeces.

Whis se molestó por un momento, para él eran ideas sencillas como para comenzar. Tal vez no sea el estilo de los dioses destructores.

—Él no es...—murmuró con una mano en el mentón. Recordó la reunión de hace un rato—. ¡Ya sé! Escúcheme bien señor Bills, usted y el Supremo Kaiosama ya tienen algo en común. Deben aumentar el índice de desarrollo humano... juntos.

Esa propuesta estaba mejor que las otras, Bills lo consideró por un instante, el ángel tenía un buen punto.

—Entonces ¿Qué propones que haga?

—Invítelo a tomar el té y conversen, haga que lo conozca y propóngale crear un plan para mejorar a los humanos, así pasan más tiempo en mutua compañía.

—Si es una buena idea ¿pero que podríamos hacer para mejorar el estúpido índice de desarrollo humano? —se preguntó.

Whis suspiró y dijo:

—No piense en eso ahora. Posiblemente sea él quien proponga una idea para eso. Lo que usted debe hacer es mostrarle que es un buen hombre...o dios, usted me entiende.

—Está bien, pero iremos mañana hasta su planeta —concluyó.

Terminaron de cenar sin mediar otra palabra sobre el tema.

Esa noche Bills tuvo insomnio, daba vueltas en su pequeña cama. Miles de opciones se le cruzaban por la cabeza, algunas de ellas lo hacían querer renunciar a su plan.

Pero luego pensaba que no quería dejarlo ir.

Se arrepentiría de no haber hecho nada, estaba seguro. No sabía que fue lo que hizo ese shin-jin con él, tampoco sabía como lidiar con eso ya que era la primera vez que se enamoraba.

«¿Qué hiciste para tenerme así?»

Apenas escuchó el despertar de las aves que vivían alrededor de su castillo, Bills supo que era un nuevo día. En su enorme habitación no había ni una sola ventana, por lo que no sabía si era de día o de noche simplemente viendo a su alrededor.

Una vez listo para el nuevo día, se fue hacia el bosque que rodeaba su castillo. Whis no dormía, por lo que habituaba deambular en compañía del pez oráculo alrededor del planeta. Esta vez lo encontró caminando solo.

—Señor Bills, me sorprende que esté despierto —dijo Whis volteándolo a ver—. Lo iba a levantar dentro de una hora.

—No pude dormir muy bien —le explicó.

—Imagino la razón ¿Está listo?

Bills asintió y partieron rumbo al planeta sagrado. Cuando llegaron Bills intentó percibir la energía del Supremo Kaiosama pero solo sintió un Ki y no se trataba del él. Junto a Whis volaron hasta un gran árbol y vieron a Kibito leyendo un libro.

—¡Oye tú!

—¡Señor Bills! —exclamó el asistente sorprendido. No lo sintió venir— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Busco a tu superior ¿Dónde está ese enano?

—E-el Supremo se encuentra en el planeta Namek.

—¿Y qué hace ahí? No importa, iré a ver yo mismo.

Antes de que Kibito explicase o siquiera se despidiera, Bills volteó dispuesto a irse. Whis fue cordial y pidió disculpas por el comportamiento del dios antes de despedirse y partir.

—¿Enano? ¿No le pondrá un apodo más cariñoso? —preguntó Whis durante el viaje.

—Se que te burlas, deja de hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a Namek, el cielo estaba oscuro, nubes negras se arremolinaban en un punto del planeta. Se guiaron por una gran fuente de poder y lograron ver a un dragón más grande e imponente que el de la tierra, pero su presencia no duró mucho, el ser mágico habló en un idioma extraño, para Bills pero no para Whis, y luego desapareció.

El dios y su asistente llegaron hasta la entrada de una aldea y vieron al Supremo Kaiosama acompañado de un shin-jin que no recuerdan haber visto. Era muy similar a Shin, un joven con su mismo color de piel y vestimenta, aunque bastante más alto y con un peinado diferente.

—¿Quién es ese? —murmuró Bills.

Una nueva emoción surgía en su interior al verlos juntos, tan contentos y abrazados.


	5. Antepasado

La reunión no fue tan estresante como la vez que llevó a Goku y escuchó el atrevido apodo que le dio a Zen o sama, fue una vergüenza el haberse desmayado en esa ocasión.

Shin no lo notó enseguida, pero quizá no sintió nervios porque su atención se encontraba en el señor Bills. Durante toda la reunión sintió que este lo observaba. «¿Creerá que no soy capaz de cumplir con mi deber? —pensó durante la reunión—, ¿o estará molesto porque mi "yo" del futuro fue asesinado?».

Las respuestas a sus dudas nunca las oyó, ya que no se atrevió a preguntarlas en voz alta. El señor Bills era un ser que imponía autoridad con su penetrante mirada y su actitud de completa seguridad. Era lo opuesto de él, inseguro y de aspecto frágil, por lo que se mantuvo todo el tiempo con la mirada lejos de la figura del dios para no ver, lo que Shin creyó que fue, una mirada de reproche.

Una vez más, Shin volvió a tele trasportarse a su hogar y buscó a sus compañeros.

—Espero que Kibito haya cumplido con lo que le pedí —comentó para si mismo mientras caminaba.

A lo lejos vio que su antepasado y su asistente estaban en el mismo lugar que la última vez que los vio, sentados bajo un gran árbol.

Antes de anunciar su regreso observó atónito como su predecesor utilizaba sus habilidades mágicas para paralizar a Kibito.

—¡Antepasado! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —exclamó a pocos metros de ellos.

—¿Niño? —preguntó volteando a ver—. Es que no me dejaba ir a Namek —le respondió como si no estuviera cometiendo una locura.

—Le ordené a Kibito que no lo dejara ir hasta que yo volviera, pero ahora que veo como esta actuando quizá ya no quiera ayudarlo... ¿Podría liberarlo? —le preguntó al ver al pobre asistente preso de la técnica.

El más viejo accedió y soltó a Kibito, este cayó al perder de equilibrio de repente.

—Gracias señor, discúlpeme, casi fracaso en lo que me pidió—dijo Kibito incorporándose.

—No te preocupes Kibito.

—Vamos, sólo deben dejarme ir a buscar las esferas del dragón y volveré a tener mi juventud —comenzó a decir —. Hasta sería un beneficio para nosotros, les seré de más ayuda que antes.

Shin pensó en lo favorecedor que sería tener un shin-jin joven en su "equipo". Por un momento pasó por su cabeza la imagen de un adolescente pervertido usando sus habilidades para cosas indecentes.

—No, definitivamente no. Usted nos dijo que no debemos usar las esferas para tonterías —dijo Shin.

—Lo dice el Supremo Kaiosama que uso en la ultima ocasión las esferas para deshacer la fusión —contestó el anciano con un tono burlón.

—¡eso no hubiera pasado si nos hubiese advertido de antemano lo que pasaría si un supremo kaiosama se fusionaba! —exclamó molesto. Parecía un par de inmaduros, pero su antepasado le dio un buen argumento a favor de pedir su deseo.

—Eso ahora no importa. Iré a buscar las esferas del dragon nameikanas y recuperaré mi hermoso rostro —dijo para luego girarse.

Shin sabía lo que se proponía pero no iba a dejarlo ir solo. En un acto impulsivo se abalanzó sobre el otro y lo sostuvo del cuello.

—¡Ay niño! ¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó sintiendo como perdía el equilibrio, trató de soltarse pero el peso extra lo jalaba hacia atrás— ¡Kai kai!

Shin cayó al suelo y el antepasado siguió el mismo destino, medio aplastándolo. Rápidamente se incorporó y notó que estaban en Namek. Recapacitó en lo que acaba de hacer y sintió vergüenza por su comportamiento, al parecer no podría detener al viejo shin-jin, así que decidió ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Discúlpeme antepasado, no debí actuar de esa manera.

—Casi me rompes la cadera niño —le reclamó mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima.

—Lo-lo siento —dijo Shin con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Ya relájate. Ven, vamos a buscar las esferas, ya deben tener su poder nuevamente.

—Si.

No supo por qué se comportó así, posiblemente la escena con el que se encontró al volver lo alteró un poco. Su antepasado solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, no había nada de malo en ello.

—Antepasado.

—Dime.

—Antes de ser...encerrado ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

Ambos shin-jin caminaban tranquilamente hasta una aldea que minutos antes vieron a lo lejos, le preguntarían a los habitantes de ese planeta si lo podrían ayudar con su misión.

—¿Qué sucedió exactamente? Ya sabes que me fusione con una bruja por accidente. Fue así como comenzó —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Veras, el señor Bills y yo teníamos nuestras vidas ligadas. Nunca supe cómo, pero el siempre se adelantaba a la muerte de los Supremos Kaiosama que estuvieron vinculados con él, es por eso que ha estado tanto tiempo en su puesto de dios de la destrucción.

Shin se sorprendió por ese dato, no pensó en ese detalle antes.

—¿en que se relaciona eso?

—Paciencia niño —le regañó—. Lo que pasó es que el señor Bills creyó que su vida estaba en peligro porque llegó a la errónea conclusión de que yo moriría mucho antes de lo previsto. Antes de explicarle que se equivocaba, él simplemente me lanzó una técnica y me encerró en lo primero que vio, dejándome encerrado como "castigo" por "arriesgar su vida".

Ante lo último dicho, el anciano cerro los ojos por un momento. Shin no podía creer que el señor Bills fuera tan...despiadado.

—A partir de ese día he estado viendo todo lo que sucedía sin poder hacer nada.

—Antepasado...—murmuró Shin, notablemente triste. Él pudo liberarlo mucho tiempo atrás, pero evidentemente no tuvo las fuerzas para sacar la espada Z.

Ahora que recuerda, solo debía romper la espada y el shin-jin sería libre, pero una leyenda, que nunca supo como surgió, le indicaba que no debía romper ese objeto sagrado.

Por otro lado, el dios de la destrucción fue quien tuvo la culpa en primer lugar. Tal vez el señor Bills planeaba durante la reunión hacer lo mismo para evitar lo que pasó con su "yo" del futuro.

Bills comenzaba a ser visto por Shin como un ser que no respetaba a los supremos kaiosama y que hasta sería capaz de cualquier cosa por su vida sin pensar en los demás.

Tardaron un día, que vendría a ser una noche aunque en namek eso no existía. Los dioses creadores tenían las siete esferas del dragon de Namek frente a ellos. Los nameikanos no tuvieron ningún problema en entregarlas a los shin-jin.

Un joven nameikano se ofreció a ayudarlos e invocó al dios dragón. El antepasado le susurró en el oído su deseo y luego este lo trasmitió en su idioma natal al ser mágico.

Shin se apartó un poco al ver que su predecesor comenzaba a brillar, haciendo que se tuviera que cubrirse los ojos, quedando de esa forma unos segundos. Cuando bajo su brazo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Su antepasado se convirtió en un shin-jin alto, con más cabello y sin ninguna arruga en su rostro, en su lugar lucía una sonrisa de completa felicidad que pronto se volvió una alegre carcajada.

—¡Volví! —exclamó alzando los puños—. Es una lastima que no haya una mujer cerca —agregó cambiando de expresión.

—Es-es usted antepasado —dijo luego de ver que era el mismo shin-jin en el interior.

La alegría del, actualmente, shin-jin más alto era fácilmente contagiosa, por lo que Shin reaccionó sonriendo también. Su antepasado se sentía mil veces mejor, sin dolores de espalda ni temblores en las manos. Este no dudó en abrazar a su sucesor, alzándolo del suelo a causa su nueva fuerza física. Shin se dejó llevar.

—Buenos días —se escuchó decir de parte de una voz conocida. Rápidamente se separaron y vieron con sorpresa que se trataba del asistente del dios de la destrucción.

Shin estuvo a punto de hablar, iba a preguntar qué hacia solo en ese lugar, pero lo detuvo la imagen de Bills asomándose detrás de su asistente.

Bills no tenía una expresión muy alegre.


	6. Celos

Bills se ubicó al lado de su asistente y juntos caminaron hasta estar a pocos metros de los shin-jin. Estos permanecieron en silencio debido a la sorpresa de verlos en ese lugar.

—Disculpen, pero debo irme —dijo el nameikano, aterrado por los nuevos seres presentes, en especial por el felino con cara de pocos amigos —. Fue un placer ayudarlos —se despidió y salió a paso veloz del lugar.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó el shin-jin más alto agitando su mano.

—Señor Bills, buenos días ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Shin.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —"contestó" Bills de brazos cruzados— ¿Quién es él?

El antepasado se molestó a causa de que no recordara su rostro, por lo que también se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Él es mi antepasado, el Supremo Kaiosama del este de hace 15 generaciones —dijo Shin, presentándolo.

—¿De verdad? No lo aparenta —opinó Whis con una expresión alegre.

—Deja de jugar y dime quien es.

—Es verdad lo que digo, señor Bills —contestó un poco nervioso por la mirada del dios destructor.

—¿Cómo es posible que no me recuerde señor Bills? —preguntó al fin—. Lo que dice el muchacho es cierto, soy el supremo kaiosama que usted encerró en una espada.

Bills hizo memoria un momento, recordó ese hecho, así como también recuerda haberlo visto gritarle a su hermano en el torneo.

—Si, me acuerdo de ti ¿No eras un anciano hace poco? —preguntó viéndolo a los ojos mientras llevaba sus manos a su cadera.

Los shin-jin se miraron mutuamente y luego volvieron a mirar a Bills. Antes de que hablaran Whis dio su conclusión de lo sucedido hace un momento.

—Imagino que usaron las esferas del dragón para que volviera a ser joven —comentó levantando una mano con el índice extendido.

—Si, eso fue lo que sucedió —confirmó Shin con una mano detrás de la cabeza y la mirada apuntando hacia un lado.

—Pero que tonterías haces. No deberías estar pidiendo deseos a las esferas del dragón como idiota —dijo Bills en tono de reproche, señalando al otro shin-jin.

—Pues el Supremo Kaiosama las usó hace poco para desfusionarse —le contestó apuntando acusadoramente a su sucesor. Shin lo miró como diciendo que era innecesario soltar ese dato.

Whis volteo su mirada a su señor, viendo con diversión como este abría los ojos al darse cuenta que llamó idiota al Supremo Kaiosama.

—Emm...bueno. Tampoco es tan grave.

—Y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí? —volvió a preguntar.

—Ah, si —dijo recordando su plan—. Vine a invitarte a tomar el té conmigo en mi planeta.

—¿Qué?

Bills rápidamente se dio cuenta que esa petición sonaba muy extraño viniendo de su parte.

—Pa-para hablar sobre asuntos que debemos resolver entre nosotros —aclaró viendo a un costado.

Shin aceptó sin problemas y se ofreció a llevarlos. Whis agradeció su amabilidad y le comentó que fueron hasta el planeta sagrado y luego viajaron hasta allí. El más bajo se disculpó por haberlos hecho viajar tanto y, antes de olvidarse, se comunicó telepáticamente con Kibito y le informó lo que sucedía y hacia donde iban.

El Supremo kaiosama repitió el proceso que últimamente venía haciendo y extendió ambas manos a los seres que tenía en frente. Whis y Bills aceptaron gustosos, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el otro shin-jin posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su sucesor.

Cuando notó que ese ser vendría a con ellos, Bills sintió molestia por tener un invitado indeseado. En el instante en que lo miró a los ojos, su rostro reflejó una ligera mueca de confusión.

Ese ser tan parecido al Supremo Kaiosama lo miraba con una sonrisa que le pareció, ocultaba intenciones difíciles de descifrar. No pudo preguntarle por que le miraba de esa forma, ya que escuchó al más bajo pronunciar las palabras necesarias para tele transportarse a su planeta.

—Sean bienvenidos señores, permítanme guiarlos hasta el comedor —dijo Whis apenas se soltaron las manos—. Tendrán que esperar un momento pero no se preocupen, el castillo del señor Bills ofrece buenas vistas incluso en el interior.

—¿Ahora eres guía turístico Whis? —preguntó Bills mientras caminaban.

—Señor Bills usted me ayudará en la cocina —agregó ignorando lo otro.

—¿Qué? ¿y por qué yo?

—Debe comportarse como buen anfitrión, como siempre lo ha hecho—mintió el ángel, pero veía en esto una gran oportunidad para que su señor se viera bien y de paso adoptara buenos hábitos.

—Ah, si —dijo Bills siguiéndole la corriente. Casi inconcientemente, volteo a ver a Shin y sonrió. Este le devolvió el gesto, aunque un poco nervioso.

Whis no los vio porque iba en frente, pero el que logró ver con claridad esa escena no pudo evitar preguntarse: «¿desde cuando Bills es tan alegre con los supremos kaiosama?».

Mientras los shin-jin esperaban en el comedor, admirando a los peces del acuario que adornaba las paredes, Whis llevó a su señor a la cocina.

—Señor bills.

—¿Qué?

—No debe sentir celos de cualquiera que se acerque al Supremo Kiosama —le comentó mientras iba de un lado al otro de la cocina, buscando lo necesario para el desayuno. Bills se molestó por ser inevitablemente obvio frente a los ojos de Whis.

—¿Viste como estaban abrazados? —. Bills no pudo evitar sentirse celoso de que alguien más hiciera sonreír y tocara a su...al Supremo Kaiosama.

—Creo que está malinterpretando las cosas ¿Le digo algo? —preguntó acercándose a la mesa donde Bills se apoyaba sobre sus codos—. Que yo recuerde ese supremo kaiosama era el que habituaba espiar señoritas y se metía en problemas con su superior. No creo que le interese robar a su amado.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —le pidió, tratando en vano de no elevar la voz. Whis soltó una pequeña risa.

—Es que me divierte verlo sonrojar —contestó alegre.

—Idiota —. Bills se inclinó sobre la mesa, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. «estúpidas reacciones», pensó.

—Usted no sea idiota y concéntrese. Entre a esa sala, olvide esas ideas raras y enfóquese en el objetivo.

¿Por qué no le recriminaba a Whis por hablarle así? Bills hacía todo lo que su asistente le pedía por la simple razón de que no sabía como actuar en esa nueva situación. Whis era como su maestro nuevamente, sentía que volvía a esa época en que el ángel le hacia una que otra broma durante los entrenamientos y él no podía replicarle.

Además, sus consejos siempre fueron buenos.

Cuando volvieron al comedor, Whis y Bills lograron escuchar la conversación de los shin-jin, quienes estaban de pie, cerca de uno de los ventanales del enorme acuario.

—¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas el nombre de esa criatura? —dijo el más alto señalando un pez.

—Lo siento, pero su nombre es difícil de memorizar —se disculpó un sonrojado Shin mirando al suelo.

—Tendrás que estudiar más, debes comportarte acorde a tu puesto niño —dijo para luego llevar su mano al mentón del otro y hacer que lo mire a los ojos, para después acomodar un mechón de cabello del pequeño. «Este muchacho tiene que mostrar más seguridad» , pensó.

Whis no pudo evitar fijarse en la reacción de Bills. Definitivamente, por más que quiera seguir el consejo del ángel, el dios sintió esos terribles celos al ver como los shin-jin eran tan cercanos.

Whis se imaginaba los pensamientos de Bills, nunca lo sabrá, pero no estaba equivocado. El dios sólo pensaba:

«¡Aléjate de él!»


	7. Caprichoso

Antes de que Bills lanzara uno de sus ataques al shin-jin, Whis lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo entrar a la sala.

—No se distraiga —le susurró antes de soltarlo—. Disculpen la tardanza —anunció, llamando la atención de los dioses creadores.

—No se preocupe —respondió el antepasado.

—El té está listo, espero que lo disfruten. Y para poder charlar más cómodamente...

Whis dejó la frase inconclusa e inmediatamente realizó un movimiento circular con su cetro. Envuelta en una estela de chispas, la enorme mesa se desvaneció y en su lugar se materializaron cuatro sillones individuales que rodeaban una pequeña mesa.

Los muebles se veían dignos de los dioses...o cualquier otro ser superior que estuviera presente en la enorme habitación.

Los tres dioses se sentaron y cada uno aceptó la humeante taza de té que Whis les entregó con una sonrisa. Bills se sentó frente al Supremo Kaiosama, a su derecha se ubicaba el otro shin-jin, completamente tranquilo...y atento.

—Entonces, señor Bills, ¿Qué quería decirme? —preguntó el más bajo luego de dar el primer sorbo a su bebida.

—Tenemos algo pendiente que resolver, tú y yo —le contestó alzando la mirada de su taza.

—¿Ah?

—Sobre la ultima reunión que tuvimos... ¿Ya te olvidaste? —le preguntó con una expresión de desconcierto.

—Disculpe, es que en un solo día pasaron muchas cosas, pero ya lo recuerdo—. La vida de Shin se estaba volviendo más activa y no tenía la culpa de olvidar algunos hechos recientes.

Hace poco descubrió que fue asesinado en el futuro, y ni mencionar todo lo que ocurrió antes o después de eso.

—No me dijiste lo que pasó en la reunión —le reclamó su antepasado con una mirada de reproche.

—No me dio tiempo de hablar —replicó con el ceño fruncido.

—...Ah si, el viaje a Namek...

—¿y por qué tendría que decirte lo que hace? —interfirió Bills, dirigiendo su afilada mirada al antepasado.

Whis, quien estaba sentado en el cuarto sillón junto a los demás, vio como su señor ya se comportaba como la pareja del más bajo. «No debería sorprenderme», pensó luego de recordar en lo posesivo que Bills se estaba volviendo.

—Soy su consejero, debe de informarme todo lo relacionado con su deber como Supremo Kaiosama —respondió.

—¿Significa que... estás con él todo el tiempo? —le interrogó. Sería un problema que ese sujeto esté con ellos, así no se conocerían como Bills quisiera.

—Él me es de gran ayuda, señor Bills —se atrevió a decir Shin. Su mirada pasó de Bills a su predecesor—. Zen o sama ordenó que los dioses destructores y los Supremos Kaiosama hicieran lo necesario para elevar el índice de desarrollo humano. Si no hay mejora en poco tiempo nos eliminará —le informó.

—Eso es nuevo, pero el universo 7 no tendrá problemas ¿o si?

—Zen o sama nos calificó, tenemos el segundo puntaje más bajo —dijo Bills, ahora con una expresión de fastidio. Su puntaje era incluso más bajo que el de su hermano.

—Si. Eso significa que debemos trabajar juntos ¿o lo haremos por separado? —preguntó con timidez el más bajo.

—Podríamos hacerlo juntos, como lo hacen los del universo 1.

Ante la sugerencia de Bills ocurrió algo inusual, los tres dioses voltearon a ver como el ángel casi se atraganta con su té.

Fue una gran casualidad que su señor propusiera trabajar como lo hacían Iwen y Anato.

—¿Está bien, señor Whis? —preguntó el antepasado, quien tenía delante suyo al ángel.

—No es nada, solo recordé que mi hermano me comentó lo bien que se llevan los dioses de su universo.

—Tal vez nosotros podamos llevarnos igual de bien —opinó Shin con una sonrisa mientras veía a Bills.

—Si —dijo Bills devolviéndole el gesto.

Whis se quería reir en ese momento, pero su rostro permaneció sereno. Sin saberlo, el supremo kaiosama decía que quería ser algo más con Bills.

Por otro lado, el shin-jin más alto comenzaba a sospechar de algo que consideraba imposible, ese dios destructor que tenía en frente no se parecía en nada al Bills que conoció hace millones de años. Ahora se comportaba como si estuviera...«No, eso es absurdo...».

Dejó esas ideas demasiado raras de lado y se concentró en el tema.

—Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites —dijo con una sonrisa, estirandose un poco para colocar su mano en el hombro de su sucesor.

—No será necesario —anunció Bills—, el Supremo Kaiosama trabajará solo conmigo. Creo que es hora de que tome las decisiones por su cuenta.

—De verdad, no tengo problema en ayudar...

—Dije que no—reiteró con voz firme.

—¿Por qué insiste tanto? Es como si...

En ese momento recordó como Bills los vio en Namek, como le sonrió al niño en la entrada, como lo vio hace un momento cuando entró a la sala, como se estaba comportando con su sucesor.

«Es como si quisiera estar a solas con Shin»

—¿Cómo qué, antepasado? —preguntó el menor al notar que el otro se quedó callado.

—Como si estuviera comportándose como un niño caprichoso —terminó de decir.

—¿A quién le dices niño caprichoso? —cuestionó con voz grave. El shin-jin solo lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Antepasado no diga esas cosas —suplicó Shin, un poco nervioso por el atrevimiento de su predecesor.

—Te atreves a hablarme así ¿Qué no sabes quien soy? —dijo levantándose. Bills estaba harto, no necesitaba en medio de sus planes a ese tipo tan molesto.

—Sé perfectamente quien es usted—contestó dirigiéndole una mirada llena de rencor.

Whis interpretó los puños fuertemente cerrados de Bills como un futuro desastre. Antes de que cometiera una locura decidió detenerlo.

—Señor Bills.

La mención de su nombre hizo que volteara a ver a su ordenanza. Una mirada de este bastó para que se diera cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer frente al Supremo Kaiosama, pero entonces ¿cómo haría para que ese tipo lo dejara en paz?

En menos de un segundo pensó en otra opción.

—Ven, quiero hablar contigo a solas —le pidió más tranquilo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta.

El antepasado se levantó y lo siguió, pero no porque Bills se lo ordenara, sino porque también quería hablar en privado.

Shin y Whis quedaron solos, el primero esperando a que no le ocurriera nada grave a su compañero, es segundo deseando que su señor no causara un derrumbe dentro del castillo y espantara al pequeño shin-jin.

—No le pasará nada ¿verdad? —preguntó Shin, ciertamente preocupado por su antepasado.

—Veo que tiene un concepto de mi señor como un ser violento y caprichoso —dijo sin rodeos.

—No-no es así —se apresuró a decir, pero sabía que era mentira—. Lo que sucede es que escuché que el señor Bills...no se llevaba muy bien con nosotros. Él y mi antepasado...

—Oh... eso. Es verdad, nunca tuvo una buena relación con los Supremos Kaiosamas, pero el señor Bills no es malvado.

Shin apartó su mirada del ángel y la dirigió hacia la puerta donde el señor Bills desapareció junto a su predecesor, un shin-jin que fue condenado injustamente a pasar gran parte de su larga vida preso en una espada, solo. Para el más bajo eso indudablemente parecía un acto de maldad.

Whis se imaginaba lo que el más bajo pensaba, y no tiene la culpa de llegar a esa conclusión. Cuando Bills se convirtió en dios de la destrucción, por un largo tiempo fue arrogante e impulsivo, pero ahora era más cuidadoso y hasta era compasivo con los humanos, quienes le cayeron bien de inmediato.

Tal vez esa era una oportunidad para que el Supremo comenzara a conocer a Bills.

—Supremo Kaiosama.

—¿Si? —preguntó volviendo a posar su inocente mirada en el rostro del ángel.

—El señor Bills parecer ser caprichoso e inmaduro, pero hay más de él ¿le gustaría saber?


	8. Descubrimiento

¿Conocer al señor Bills de la boca de su asistente? La oportunidad que se le presentaba era imposible de rechazar.

La oportunidad de conocer a su contraparte divina.

—Si, me gustaría.

Whis sonrió ante la respuesta y echo un vistazo rápido a la puerta que daba al pasillo, calculando el tiempo que tendría para hablar con el Supremo Kaiosama.

—Pero esto quedará entre nosotros ¿si?

—De acuerdo.

—Antes permítame hacerme cargo de una cosa —dijo el ángel tomando su cetro para luego apuntar a la mesa. La tetera y las tazas desaparecieron en consecuencia—. Es que el desorden me desconcentra.

Shin paso su mirada de la mesa a Whis y de nuevo a la mesa, preguntándose si unas tazas con restos de té eran realmente una distracción para un ángel, o simplemente Whis era un obsesivo de la limpieza.

—¿Por donde debería comenzar? —se preguntó Whis con una mano en el mentón—. Tal vez desde el momento en que conocí al señor Bills.

—¿Co-conocerlo?

—Fue cuando él y su hermano, el señor Champa, eran unos...adolescentes, si. Ellos provenían de una familia muy poderosa ¿Por qué cree que ambos llegaron a convertirse en dioses de la destrucción?

—Nunca lo imaginé. Es muy extraño que dos dioses de la destrucción sean hermanos.

—Ciertamente. El gran poder que poseían desde tan temprana edad llamó la atención del anterior dios de la destrucción de este universo, por lo que quiso conocerlos en persona.

Whis observaba con total atención las reacciones del shin-jin. Al parecer eso último despertó aun más la curiosidad del pequeño.

—¿Qué sucedió luego?

—Ese encuentro terminó en una batalla. Mi anterior amo quedó sorprendido con el poder del señor Bills y me dijo que él sería el candidato perfecto para heredar su puesto.

Shin notó el cambio en el rostro del ángel. La sonrisa con la que estuvo hablando durante esos momentos se transformó en un semblante de seriedad y ¿tristeza?

—Señor Whis...

—Cuando...mi señor ya no estuvo, lo fui a buscar y él aceptó—. El rostro de Whis volvió a ser alegre—. El señor Champa se convirtió en dios de la destrucción del universo 6 porque le comenté a mi hermana el potencial que tenía ––agregó para que al shin-jin no le quedara la duda.

—Supongo que al comienzo no fue fácil. Debió extrañar a su familia.

Sobre la familia de su señor era mejor no hablar. Si Bills se enteraba se molestaría mucho con Whis. Posiblemente, si todo sale bien, Bills se lo diría él mismo al Supremo lo que pasó con sus padres.

—Si, pero no se preocupe, el señor Bills se adaptó bastante bien a su deber. Claro, hasta que se convirtió en dios de la destrucción oficialmente y se aprovechó de su autoridad —. Whis no iba a mentir, en un principio tuvo que ponerle muchos límites a su joven aprendiz.

—¿Aprovecharse? ¿Cómo?

—Bueno...—. Dudó un segundo en hablar, pero debía responder—. Pronto comenzó a juzgar acorde a las habilidades culinarias de los mortales y no le agradaban las reuniones con los Supremos Kaiosama, es por eso que yo iba en su lugar para luego informarle. Era un joven con mucho poder y autoridad, y eso le hizo creer que todas sus desiciones venían sin consecuencias.

Shin rápidamente recordó lo que Bills le hizo a su antepasado. Whis no podía leer la mente, pero la mirada molesta que el Supremo dirigió a la puerta le daba un indicio de lo que pensaba.

—Lo que sucedió entre el señor Bills y su antepasado fue a causa de una de esas decisiones, pero él cambio desde esos tiempos. A pesar de que aún conserva la costumbre de dormir y comer en exceso, es más prudente, más sabio, compasivo y hasta ha cambiado su manera de hacer su trabajo, eso lo verá muy pronto. El señor Bills ha cambiado en varias formas.

—Si, supongo que esos cambios hicieron que ahora quiera trabajar conmigo cuando no lo hacía con mis predecesores.

—Si —respondió Whis «Ese cambio fue en su corazón », pensó alegre.

Shin le daría una oprtunidad a Bills para ver ese cambio antes de darle la completa razón a su antepasado. Confiaba en las palabras del ángel, confiaba en Whis.

Cuando vio que tenía tiempo para seguir con la conversación, recordó una cosa.

—Disculpe ¿puedo preguntarle salgo? —habló con timidez.

—Por supuesto ¿De qué se trata?

Shin miró hacía otro lado con un semblante de inseguridad. Tal vez sería muy atrevido preguntar sobre la vida íntima del señor Bills, pero quería saber si los dioses de la destrucción eran capaces de tener lo que su antepasado dijo que algunos shin-jin tenían.

—El señor Bills, cuando se convirtió en dios... ¿alguna vez tuvo pareja?

La duda del menor lo sorprendió.

—Disculpe que le responda con otra pregunta, ¿por qué quiere saber?

—Es que...

––¿Acaso a usted le interesa serlo?

—¡¿Qué?!

Whis no pudo evitar preguntar, lo sintió necesario. Se dio cuenta de que cometió un error al ver como el rostro del más bajo comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—N-no es por eso. Es solo que...—. Su cara se sentía caliente, Shin no entendía su reacción.

Cuando quiso explicarse, la pregunta de Whis no le pareció extraña como al principio. Si el ángel consideraba esa opción como posible ¿significa que el señor Bills y él podrían ser pareja?, reflexionó. No sabía porqué, pero la imagen que se formó en su mente de ellos dos juntos le pareció agradable.

—Supremo Kaiosama ¿está bien? —preguntó al ver como el sonrojo del otro aumentaba.

—Eh, si. Hace muy poco supe que los Supremos Kaiosama podían formar una relación de pareja, y quería saber si los demás dioses también podían hacerlo —dijo con más calma.

—¿Lo ignoró todo este tiempo? —. Whis notó que el menor se avergonzaba de nuevo, pero esta vez por su desconocimiento—. No debe sentirse así. Ahora que lo sabe ¿ha descubierto algo nuevo?

El hecho de que ambos comenzaran a sentir el amor repentinamente sería una extraña coincidencia. Whis no creía mucho en las coincidencias ni nada de eso, hasta desconfiaba de las premoniciones de su señor, sin embargo algo estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos.

—Descubrir...No-no se...

En ese instante escucharon un estruendo. Whis sintió el ki de su señor fuera de control así que, sin decir nada, se levantó y voló a gran velocidad hacia el pasillo.

Shin también se levantó dispuesto a ver que sucedía, sin embargo no avanzó. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su corazón latía con fuerza. Shin se preguntaba si su pulso acelerado era a causa del susto o por lo que hace instantes descubrió.

Porque hace un momento atrás hizo un descubrimiento, una sensación cálida surgió en su interior al recordar esa mirada, y se sentía bien.


	9. Rival

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegran el día. Jamás crei que mi historia fuera así de aceptada._

 _Disfruta el cápitulo_

El antepasado siguió a Bills hasta un pasillo bastante amplio. El lugar estaba iluminado por cristales fluorescentes incrustados en las paredes.

«¿Por qué ya no puedo leer su mente?» se preguntó luego de intentar usar su habilidad.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar a dónde iban pero Bills volteó antes de que siquiera abriera la boca.

-Aquí está bien, ahora ¿Cómo hago para hacerte entender que el Supremo no te necesita cerca? -cuestionó con una mirada firme y los brazos cruzados.

-Solo debe decirme la verdad -contestó sin miedo. Ambos tenían una mirada desafiante puesta sobre el otro.

-Ya te lo dije, el Supremo Kaiosama debe aprender a tomar sus propias decisiones sin ayuda de nadie.

-Esa es una buena excusa ¿Sabe lo que pienso? -. No esperó a que Bills hablara, no necesitaba que respondiera-. Pienso que quiere estar a solas con mi sucesor porque está enamorado de él.

Bills se esperaba cualquier comentario, pero no la verdad. No pudo reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera soltar una risa. Una que deseo que sonara burlona, y no nerviosa como en realidad fue.

-Esa es la idea más estúpida que jamás creí escuchar.

-Ah, entonces me equivoqué -dijo el shin-jin con una sonrisa.

-Obviamente.

Había confirmado sus sospechas, ahora debía hacerlo pagar por encerrarlo. Solo deseaba que se sintiera miserable, que sintiera como le arrebataban lo que más quería, aunque sea por un tiempo. Su mentira no se mantendría por siempre.

-Que buena noticia. Casi creí que tenía que alejarlo de mi niño, pero ahora que lo pienso no tengo de que preocuparme si es usted.

-...¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Así es, me atrae el Supremo Kaiosama y no me agrada su plan. Lo alejaría de mí -. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver la confusión en los ojos de Bills.

-Creí que...te gustaban las mujeres -alcanzó a decir debido a la impresión.

-Me atraen ambos géneros, ahora que lo sabe ¿tiene algún problema?

Bills creyó enloquecer de repente, el idiota que tenía en frente le acaba de decir que le gustaba el Supremo Kaiosama.

-Pe-pero ustedes son parientes... -le recordó.

-¿Habla de incesto? -. La desesperación en los gestos del dios destructor mantenía su mueca de felicidad-. Soy su antepasado simplemente porque compartimos el mismo puesto. Pero eso no debería importarle ¿o si?

Bills gruñó frustrado ante las respuestas del shin-jin. Tenía que hacer algo, no iba a dejar que se burlara, que lo fastidiara más de lo que ya estuvo haciendo desde hace un rato.

Que se creyera un rival digno del dios de la destrucción.

-Muy bien -suspiró con fastidio-, si me importa. Por que si estoy enam... ¡argh! -. El rostro de Bills estaba rojo, pero era dificil saber si era por la ira o por pena...o ambas - ¡De cualquier forma no te voy a dejar que te le acerques! Eres un pervertido y de seguro no tienes buenas intenciones con él.

-¿Y usted si? -preguntó con la misma expresión burlona que tuvo todo ese tiempo.

-...No te voy a responder -murmuró con molestia- Es mas, no necesito estar aquí, soportando tu estúpida cara cuando podría hacerte polvo sin esfuerzo -comentó mientras le apuntaba.

-En eso también se equivoca -replicó rápidamente, manteniéndose tranquilo a diferencia del otro -, porque sería una lástima que se repitiera la historia.

Bills definitivamente no comprendió lo último.

-Explícate -le ordenó.

-Verá - dijo para luego comenzar a caminar alrededor de Bills con absoluta calma y confianza, mientras que el otro lo seguía con la mirada hasta perderlo por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo -. Hace cinco millones de años ocurrió una tragedia en el planeta sagrado...

Ese detalle bastó para que el dios destructor recordara el desastroso suceso. El antepasado lo sabía por lo que fue directo al punto.

-El Supremo Kaiosama quedó devastado. Solo. Sería una lástima que volviera a perder un compañero, además de que no se lo perdonará nunca, señor Bills.

Bills no volteó a ver, pero apostaría toda la comida del universo a que ese idiota se estaba riendo a sus espaldas, literalmente.

Cuanta rabia le daba que el shin-jin se creyera intocable. Cuanta impotencia sintió al reconocer que tenía razón. Pero él era Bills, el dios de la destrucción, no se rendiría por que una piedra apareciera en su camino. Una molesta piedra que quisiera enviar de una patada lejos del Supremo Kaiosama.

-¿Crees poder ganarme? -preguntó cuando el otro apareció por la derecha-. Será mejor que no me fastidies.

-Permítame decir que es muy optimista, señor Bills -dijo con fingido respeto-. ¿Acaso no ve lo que es usted, un ser destructivo y egoísta, y yo, su amigo y consejero?...

-¡¡¡Grrr!!!

El shin-jin tenía mucha confianza en la suerte que traía desde el día anterior. Con su nuevo cuerpo se sentía de maravillas y la frustración que le estaba provocando a Bills le encantaba tanto que no pensó en ningún momento sobre las consecuencias.

-...Además mírese usted y míreme a mí.

-¡Ya cállate! Puede que no pueda destruirte, pero nada me impide borrarte a golpes esa estúpida sonrisa.

La paciencia de Bills duró bastante. Sin embrago, como toda paciencia, esta se acabó con a ultima frase. Apretó con fuerza su mano y la dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el rostro del shin-jin, quien sorpresivamente lo esquivó, desapareciendo con ayuda de su técnica.

Como resultado, Bills impactó su puño en la pared haciéndola añicos y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. No tardó en reaccionar y cuando localizó el ki del shin-jin entre todo ese desastroso panorama, fue directamente a él con la misma intención.

Pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Señor Bills! ¿Qué cree que hace? -preguntó Whis luego de deshacer el escudo de energía que frenó el ataque del dios.

-¡Ese idiota ya me tiene harto!

-Golpearlo no arreglará las cosas.

-No pretendía arreglar nada. Solo quería partirle la cara -murmuró lo último entre dientes.

Whis suspiró y dejó el camino libre. Cuando el polvo se disipó, Bills volvió a buscar al shin-jin pero no lo encontró ni detrás suyo.

-¿Hacía dónde escapó?

-Recupere la calma y concentrece, señor Bills -le sugirió de mala gana.

El ángel estaba molesto con su señor, quien últimamente se mostraba tranquilo. Jamás creyó que esa conversación terminaría de esa forma.

Bills ignoró la molestia reflejada en el rostro de su asistente y aceptó su sugerencia. Cuando pudo sentir la energía del shin-jin notó que estaba muy cerca del otro, por lo que volvió a la sala lo más rápido que pudo y logró ver que los dioses creadores se disponían a retirarse.

-¿A dónde van? -preguntó más calmado que hace un segundo pero aun tenía una expresión aterradora.

-Lo siento señor Bills, pero parece un poco alterado -dijo el pequeño shin-jin con temor, nervios, confusión... En realidad no sabía que sentía-. Podemos hablar más tarde, cuando esté más calmado.

-Si, tiene razón. Nos reuniremos en otra ocasión -respondió Whis a modo de despedida.

Los dioses creadores desaparecieron en medio de la sala con solo pronunciar dos palabras. Bills se molestó aun más al ver como se iban tomados de las manos.

-Maldito infeliz... ¡Auch! Whis ¿por qué me golpeas? -preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Se lo merece. Todo salió mal gracias a usted -contestó al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cetro -. No logró acordar nada de lo que hablamos con el Supremo Kaiosama y además causó un desastre.

-¡Fue culpa de ese estúpido!

-Sé que los enamorados se comportan como idiotas, pero usted...

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?¿De que estuvieron hablando con el Supremo Kaiosama?

-...No se lo voy a decir.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! -exclamó Bills con gestos exagerados-. Ahora todo el mundo cuestiona mi autoridad ¿se burlan se mí o qué? ¡Soy un dios, por Zen o Sama!

-Ajá -murmuró el ángel viendo a su señor -. Calmece y dígame ¿por qué reaccionó de esa forma?

-Lo que me dijiste era mentira Whis. Si quiere robarse a mi...¡argh! Lo que dijiste en la cocina.

Bills podía aceptar que era amor, ese sentimiento tan problemático que invade su interior al tener esa inocente mirada frente a él, pero decir esas cosas en voz alta le costaban demasiado.

-¿Le dijo concretamente que quería al Supremo Kaiosama? -. Whis no sabía si creer en Bills. El ángel no vio otras intenciones en el antepasado.

-Si. Lo dijo.

-Oh...eso complica las cosas.

-No Whis. No complica nada ¿sabes por qué?

Whis notó que el ánimo de Bills cambió. La reapuesta que escuchó le hizo comprender que, a pesar de lo sucedido, el dios no se rendiría.

-Por que no perderé ante nadie.


	10. Comida

Tres días habían pasado desde esa reunión.

— ¡Whis!

Tres días en los que el dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo y su Supremo Kaiosama no se hablaron.

Mientras tanto, el ángel que insistió en que buscara la forma de que convivieran...

— ¡Whis! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

...desaparecía cada vez que le ordenaba llevarlo hasta el shin-jin.

Esa tranquila mañana, Bills buscó a su asistente por los alrededores de su hogar, completamente convencido de que si lograra darle un solo golpe a Whis por no aparecer cuando lo llamaba, su humor actual mejoraría.

Se detuvo a mitad del bosque y suspiró con cansancio, dejando esa idea de lado. El dios comprendía la molestia de quien, muy amablemente y sin que se lo pidiera, le había dado una idea para que se acercase al adorable shin-jin. Y él ¿Qué hizo a cambio? nada más que arruinarlo con sus celos. Pero no era su culpa, era culpa de él.

Recordar que el idiota estaba en ese preciso momento con el Supremo Kaio solo ayudó a que se molestara aún más e inmediatamente pensó en otra cosa. Cruzó los brazos y soltó una frase, elevando un poco la voz y esperando a que los típicos comentarios que decía cuando quería molestar a su asistente surtieran efecto.

—Entonces quédate donde sea que estés junto con ese ridículo peinado.

— ¡Hm! Me tiene envidia porque usted es calvo —escuchó decir con tono molesto. Apenas lo tuvo a la vista, Bills pegó un salto y se aferró a la espalda de Whis.

— ¿Qué hace señor Bills? —preguntó el ángel ligeramente sorprendido.

—No permitiré que te vuelvas a esconder.

—Por favor, bájese.

—No. Te irás de nuevo a quien sabe donde.

— ¿Cree que me atrapó sin que yo pudiera evitarlo?

Bills bajó de inmediato. Estaba molesto, otra vez. Fue tonto pensar que podía ganarle a su maestro, era evidente que Whis decidió aparecer por propia iniciativa .

Al ángel ciertamente le divertía el nuevo Bills. Estando enamorado se comportaba como tal, distraído y hasta se podría decir que torpe.

—Quiere ir hasta el planeta Sagrado ¿es eso?

—No. Tengo hambre, llévame hasta la tierra.

—Oh ¿Ya se rindió? —preguntó, esta vez con desconcierto.

—Sólo quiero relajarme —explicó con una expresión de cansancio para luego mostrar nerviosismo—. Todos estos días he estado pensando si ese idiota le dijo algo al Supremo Kaio ¿lo sabrá? ¿Por eso no me habla? ¿Está...está con él?

Bills, a medida que desvariaba, caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza.

—Por eso quiere relajarse un momento.

—Exacto. Y luego podré pensar con más calma lo que haré... ¿cómo fue que llegué a esta situación? Sin saber como actuar. Todo por un...

—Adorable Supremo Kaio —completó Whis. Ese casi imperceptible sonrojo que Bills intentó ocultar le decía que sus palabras eran las correctas.

—No iba a decir eso —dijo dándole la espalda a su asistente.

—Pero lo pensó. Ahora y cada vez que suspira de repente.

— ¡Argh! Aprende a cerrar la boca y has lo que te ordeno —. Se volteó, dejando ver que tenía la cara roja.

Ante la gran percepción de Whis no podía hacer nada. Su asistente lo conocía muy bien, es por esa razón que sus intentos de actuar como el dios destructor de antes no funcionaban frente a él. Pero ¿de qué otra forma actuar entonces?

Durante el viaje a su planeta favorito, Bills "reprochaba" el comportamiento de su asistente.

—Tú también has cambiado Whis.

—Tiene razón. Aún así, siempre he sido y seré eficiente.

—...Si. Pero no vuelvas a desaparecer.

—Disculpe mi conducta. Imaginé que necesitaba un tiempo.

Los residentes de la Corporación Cápsula estaban acostumbrados a las visitas que llegaban sin aviso. Como no podría ser de otra forma, y más cuando se trataba del dios de la destrucción, Bulma les dio una cálida bienvenida a su hogar. Se la notaba muy contenta y tranquila en comparación a la efusividad que suele mostrar.

—La noto distinta, señora Bulma —comentó Whis con una sonrisa.

—Debe ser por la comida.

— ¿Cómo que por la comida señor Bills? —preguntó Bulma.

—Y por que otra cosa tendrías esa barriga —dijo mientras apuntaba el abultado estómago de la humana. Una vena se marcaba en la sien de la científica al mismo tiempo que levantaba el puño a la altura de su rostro.

— ¡Estoy embarazada, tonto! —exclamó furiosa—. Todos los dioses son igual de irrespetuosos.

— ¡¿A quien le dices tonto?! —dijo Bills igual de molesto. Iba a reclamarle su insolencia hasta que se detuvo a pensar en la última frase—. Espera ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "todos los dioses"?

Whis ya conocía parte de la respuesta. No sabía el porqué de la queja de Bulma, pero la presencia de dos ki muy conocidos le indicaba que Bills no era el único dios presente.

—El Supremo kaiosama está mi jardín —explicó la científica con más calma —, y vino acompañado de un kaio muy parecido a él. Aunque el parecido solo es en aspecto, el Supremo Kaio que conozco si es educado.

Bills y su asistente se dirigieron al jardín, no sin antes pedir un gran banquete y uno que otro platillo nuevo para el almuerzo.

Sin duda alguna, los dioses creadores estaban allí.

Shin y su antepasado se encontraban ubicados en una de las tantas mesas equipadas con sombrillas. Ideal para disfrutar de la comida al aire libre y resguardase del sol de mediodía.

Cuando vieron que el dios de la destrucción y su ángel guardián se acercaban hasta ellos, Shin se sorprendió, pero no por que Bills estuviera allí, era habitual que visitara la tierra, sino por que le agrado volver a verlo en lugar de molestarse por la ultima vez que el y su antepasado hablaron. El último mencionado estaba contento, podría divertirse un rato a costa de Bills.

Ya estando frente a los shin-jin, Bills y Whis dieron un cordial "buenos días", gesto que fue correspondido por los dioses creadores. Al momento de saludar, fue inevitable notar la marca de una mano en la mejilla del antepasado.

—Oh vaya. Imagino que fue la señora Bulma —comentó Whis, claramente refiriéndose al golpe.

—Me pregunto qué le habrás dicho —dijo Bills con una sonrisa burlona. Le hubiera encantado ver esa escena. Él no pudo ni darle un puñetazo en aquella ocasión.

—Fue un simple comentario —. Llevó una mano a su mejilla, pensando en lo fuerte que es Bulma como para que aún se le notara.

—Pero era completamente innecesario decirlo, y más de esa forma tan atrevida —dijo el menor, recordando como la terrícola le volteó la cara de una bofetada a su compañero luego de ese comentario.

—Sólo le dije que era bueno que ella y su marido disfrutaran de esta época de paz.

—No. Lo que dijo fue "al parecer hubo acción" mientras señalaba su estómago —. Shin no creyó necesario explicar a que se refería.

Bills y Whis comprendieron perfectamente. Vegeta no había insistido con su entrenamiento desde la pelea con Black y Zamasu. Al parecer quería pasar más tiempo con su esposa y viendo el embarazo de Bulma entendieron de que manera.

—Vienes a la tierra a comentar esas cosas, pues te lo mereces —dijo Bills con los brazos cruzados- ¿No deberían estar en el planeta Sagrado? Vigilando y esas cosas.

— ¿No debería estar cumpliendo con la orden de Zen o sama? —replicó el antepasado.

"Estaría en eso, pero tuviste que entrometerte", eso es lo que le hubiera encantado responderle pero definitivamente no podía. Eso le recordó que tenía que resolver un asunto.

—Supremo Kaio...

—Podríamos hablar más tarde sobre eso, señor Bills —le interrumpió el menor, adivinando lo que le iba a decir. No deseaba hablar del problema en ese momento.

El Supremo Kaio se veía molesto y Bills se preguntaba el porqué. Whis ya se imaginaba la respuesta a esa misma duda.

Aun no estaba claro que fue lo que sucedió entre el Supremo kaio y su predecesor luego de la reunión, ni cuál fue la explicación que le habrá dado el antepasado sobre lo que habló con su señor en privado. Porque claramente no fue la verdad ¿Habrá dicho algo malo de Bills?

—Está bien, hablaremos luego.

Y con lo último dicho, el dios de la destrucción y su asistente se ubicaron del otro lado del jardín. Pese a sus dudas, Bills disfrutaba de la deliciosa comida que una alegre Bulma les ofrecía.

En la mesa de los dioses creadores había un par de postres muy similares al que Shin no probó aquella tarde. El antepasado había degustado los dos tazones de ramen que antes había pedido para ambos, ya que el menor no quiso comer su porción.

—Espero que lo dulce te agrade más —le dijo, pero al ver que Shin observaba el postre sin tocarlo suspiró— ¿Por qué no comes?

—No tengo hambre.

—No probaste bocado en todo el día. Comes muy poco hasta para lo normal en un Supremo Kaio.

Antes de explicarse, Shin deseaba saber si su compañero tendría la misma conclusión que él.

— ¿No cree que la comida de la tierra es adictiva?

—...¿Adictiva?

Shin desvió la mirada un momento para ver a Bills. Unos segundos atrás y hubieran cruzado miradas. Bills apilaba un plato en la pila de trastes formado a su derecha para luego poner frente a él otro cargado de comida.

Le pareció divertido ver esa expresión de completa felicidad en su rostro felino, pero eso no era lo que quería comprobar.

—Todos los que he visto comer comida de la tierra parecen que necesitan hacerlo en exceso.

Goku, Vegeta, sus hijos, Majin boo y ahora el señor Bills junto a Whis se daban atracones de comida sin consecuencias sobre su cuerpo, excepto Majin boo, aunque él tiene esa complexión debido a que absorbió al Sagrado Kaiosama.

Puede parecer ridículo, pero el apetito desmedido de su maestro fue lo que le formó esa idea de que algún día podría volverse adicto a la comida y terminar rodando en vez de caminar.

—No quisiera terminar igual.

—Tonterías —le dijo su antepasado. Iba a dejar al pequeño en paz, pero la insistente mirada de Bills sobre su sucesor le dio una idea. Después de todo, el dios destructor no reaccionaria como la última vez, y menos frente a Shin, por lo que estaría a salvo si se molestaba.

Lentamente acomodó su silla junto a la de su sucesor y tomó su cuchara. Shin solo observaba como su compañero tomaba el postre que permanecía intacto para luego tomar un poco.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?

El antepasado acercó la cuchara al rostro de Shin con una sonrisa, el más bajo solo lo miró con desconcierto.

—Come.

—No.

—No te va a hacer daño. Come.

—No tengo ham...

Ya era tarde. El antepasado logró su objetivo. Shin no tuvo más opción que tragar el bocado, no sin antes saborearlo.

Estaba exquisito.

— ¿Ves? No fue tan grave.

—Davuelvame mi cuchara —pidió mientras extendía la mano. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por caer rendido ante el delicioso sabor del helado de chocolate.

El antepasado se la devolvió y hecho un discreto vistazo hacia el lugar donde sintió un ki elevándose por un momento. Bills tenía la mirada sobre ellos y se le notaba tenso.

—No me haga golpearlo —murmuró Whis lo suficientemente fuerte para que su señor lo oyera. El ángel vio la misma escena y no dudaba en que Bills pensaba ir hasta allá y separarlos de una forma u otra.

—Estoy bien —respondió al mismo tiempo que se disponía a beber del vaso que tenía en la mano, conteniendo su fuerza para evitar romper el recipiente de vidrio.

Bills estaba molesto. En un principio creyó poder relajarse a pesar de que ese idiota volvía a aparecer solo para frustrar sus planes. Esta vez supo que lo hacia con intención.

Volvió a hechar un vistazo a mismo lugar que estuvo observando tantas veces mientras comía. Instantáneamente olvidó su enojo al ver el rostro del Supremo Kaio.

Shin disfrutaba de su postre con una tierna sonrisa. Su lado más infantil se podía notar en esa expresión alegre, y se acentuaba aún más por parecer realmente un niño debido a su estatura. Los pies del menor no llegaban al suelo.

—Come con cuidado —le dijo su antepasado, haciendo que se girara a verlo.

En un suave movimiento, y asegurándose de que Bills los viera, le quitó con su pulgar un poco de helado que quedó cerca de la boca de Shin, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara por ser tan descuidado al comer. De lejos, la escena se veía distinta ante los ojos de un dios que hervía de los celos.

¡Crac!

—Señor Bills —exclamó el ángel, estaba sorprendido por el repentino estruendo. Los restos del vaso se encontraban esparcidos a los pies de su señor.

Bills se mantuvo en silencio. Debía mantener la calma, la última vez se dejo provocar y creía que ese tipo le estaba haciendo lo mismo. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hasta adentrarse en el bosque contiguo al jardín de la Corporación Capsula.

Whis no lo detuvo ni dijo nada. Era mejor que Bills se relajara como quiso hacerlo en un principio. Sin embargo, su señor no podría postergar el tema por mucho tiempo o sería tarde. Además, debe hablar con el Supremo Kaio antes de que Zen o sama evalúe al universo 7.

Dejó el plato del que estaba comiendo sobre la mesa y se levantó su lugar con la mirada puesta en los dioses creadores. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió hasta ellos.

Bills se encontraba sentado en una piedra ubicada bajo un árbol. Con las manos en la cabeza y la mirada clavada en el suelo, pensaba en la escena de hace unos momentos.

«No soy para él. Seguramente estoy perdiendo el tiempo pensando en que podría ser su...». La idea le parecía estúpida en esos momentos. La determinación que tenía se esfumó en un instante y suspiró con desgano.

—Señor Bills.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijo incorporándose. Giró su cabeza, encontrándose con el causante de su estado.

Con Bills en esa postura, sentado, y el Supremo Kaio de pie a poca distancia de él, ambos se encontraban a la misma altura. Sus miradas se conectaron, provocando que Bills sintiera su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó el menor con un semblante de preocupación. Bills ya no se veía contento, parecía deprimido.

—Si, estoy bien. Es sólo que quería caminar un poco para digerir bien la comida.

—Pero no estaba caminando.

—Ah, es que...luego quise sentarme un momento ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? —preguntó antes de que la tonta excusa que dio fuera puesta en duda.

—Hablaríamos sobre lo que Zen o sama nos ordenó ¿recuerda?

—Ah si, por supuesto —respondió con una expresión más animada.

Whis le sugirió hablar con Bills a solas, por lo que salió a buscarlo. Shin no creyó en la excusa que el mayor le había dado y no perdería el tiempo insistiendo. Lo más probable es que no le dijera la verdad.

—Quería comentarle sobre la idea que tuve para elevar el índice de desarrollo humano —. De sentía un poco inseguro. Su antepasado le aseguró que era una buena idea, pero quizá Bills no opine igual.

—Dime de qué se trata.

—Creo que no me he involucrado en la situación de los mortales como debería...

—Descuida. Yo tampoco he hecho un buen trabajo —admitió, cosa que sorprendió al menor.

—Pienso que podríamos ir personalmente a evaluar la situación de los planetas donde haya vida. Luego tomaríamos una decisión sobre qué medidas implementar para mejorar la situación de los mortales, en caso de que lo necesiten.

Bills lo miró en silencio por unos instantes, haciendo que el menor se sintiera incómodo. Shin estuvo a punto de retractarse pero la figura de Bills poniéndose de pie hizo que se mantuviera en silencio. El más alto se acercó lentamente y se inclinó con las manos en la espalda, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Esa cálida sonrisa del mayor hizo que Shin sintiera con claridad los latidos de su corazón bajo su uniforme.

—Es una gran idea Supremo Kaio. Sinceramente, no se me hubiera ocurrido algo mejor.

El shin-jin sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante el cumplido, por lo que desvió la mirada a un lado.

— ¿Entonces podríamos comenzar mañana? —preguntó el menor.

—Me parece bien —dijo al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba, manteniendo sus manos tras la espalda y la sonrisa en su rostro. Bills se sentía más contento. Debía evitar que vuelvan a entrometerse y que le arruinen su estado de ánimo.

—Antes de que te vayas, te pediré un favor.

—S-si, dígame.

—Sólo seremos tú y yo.

Shin sabía la razón de su petición. Bills y su antepasado al parecer no se llevarían bien ni aunque el destino del universo dependiera de ello. En parte así era.

Se volteó dispuesto a retirarse, no sin antes darle su respuesta.

—De acuerdo señor Bills —. Giró un poco la cabeza para poder verlo—. Sólo seremos usted y yo.


	11. Reflexiones

_Perdón. Perdón por la tardanza y por posponer el asunto pendiente que dejó la escena final del cap. anterior. Enlazar lo último con el cap. siguiente se me complicó a tal punto que pensé en dejar el fic, por lo que tuve que tomar otro camino y dividir el cáp (que ya había dividido en los dos que siguen) y no caer en la desesperación._

 _Mas bien pido perdón por casi dejar esta historia inconclusa._

 _Disfruta la lectura 3_

o0o

Shin no sabía como decirle al antepasado que no podría acompañarlo en su tarea. Definitivamente no le agradaría saber que Bills al final se salió con la suya.

Después de todo, Bills casi lo decapita de un golpe por suplicarle que lo deje aconsejarlo como lo ha estado haciendo desde que fue liberado. Esas fueron las palabras del antepasado cuando le preguntó qué fue lo que sucedió entre ellos.

La reacción del dios destructor le pareció extraña, pero no habría razón para dudar de las palabras de su predecesor ¿por qué mentiría?

Shin confiaba en el antepasado. A pesar de su tendencia por observar lo que no debía, demostró ser el guía que necesitaba desde que...su formación fue interrumpida.

Al día siguiente de la visita a la tierra, el joven Supremo Kaiosama se disponía a partir hacia el planeta del dios destructor. Debían comenzar de una vez con el plan para salvar al universo 7 del inexistente futuro que Zen o sama prometió a los dioses si no subían el nivel de los mortales que habitaban en sus dominios.

No era ansiedad o nervios lo que sentía esa mañana, era cansancio. Se notaba en cada uno de sus movimientos. Con una expresión adormilada, Shin trataba de hacer el nudo de su cinturón mientras se colocaba sus botas con algo de torpeza.

¿Qué fue lo que lo tuvo dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche? Por un lado, la escena que encontró cuando buscaba al señor Bills. Verlo afligido fue extraño, y la razón de su pesar no estaba clara. Lo más probable es que fuese temor por su ya no tan asegurado futuro. Aún así, eso no fue en lo que estuvo pensando.

En ese momento sintió que por primera vez vio una parte de lo que el mayor en realidad era.

Indiferente al bienestar de los mortales e incapaz de ser amable, esa era la imagen que el señor Bills presentaba ante los demás. Pero sabía que no era así, Whis se lo aseguró y él mismo lo comprobó al recordar que no fue el ángel quien pidió a su señor perdonar la vida de Trunks del futuro, tal y como el dios había dicho. Bills perdonó al joven guerrero por propia voluntad.

Y si, Shin había estado observando en esa ocasión desde su planeta, preocupado por el destino de quien fue, o mejor dicho, hubiese sido su aprendiz en algún momento. Trataba, además, de ignorar a su antepasado y su repentina idea de volver a ser joven. Deseo que terminó siendo realidad.

El antiguo shin-jin fue el otro motivo por el cual estuvo rompiéndose la cabeza durante la noche.

El antepasado había cambiado desde que su ansiado deseo fue cumplido, más que en apariencia claro. Ya no lo regañaba como lo hacia el viejo cascarrabias de antes. Se comportaba de una manera más amable y cercana con él ¿Será que se volvió muy protector?

Shin no sabía si sentirse felíz porque su antepasado quisiera protegerlo. El susto que le dio Bills le debió causar paranoia o algo por el estilo ¿Qué otra cosa sería?

Esas fueron las conclusiones a las que Shin logró llegar luego de reflexionar desde la comodidad de su cama. Aunque por culpa de andar buscando respuestas, o mejor dicho hacer suposiciones, debía ir a su cita con el señor Bills sin desayunar.

Pésimo comienzo del día.

—Buenos días —saludaron Kibito y el antepasado cuando lo vieron llegar a la cocina.

—Buenos días, discúlpame Kibito. Debo salir del planeta en un momento, no tengo tiempo de desayunar hoy.

Antes de que el asistente preguntara por las ligeras ojeras que veía en su señor, el shin-jin más longevohabló.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

Era el momento de informarle.

—Ayer el señor Bills aceptó mi propuesta. Debemos proceder lo antes posible para cumplir con la orden de Zen o sama —Al ver la hora, Shin suspiró aliviado. No era tan tarde.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? —preguntó aun más confundido. Que le informara tarde le pareció muy extraño.

—El señor Bills... —titubeó el menor, incómodo por lo que iba a decir—...no quiere que usted vaya con nosotros.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, ya viendo por donde iba la cosa.

—Imagino que es por lo de la vez anterior. Recuerde, usted mismo me dijo que el señor Bills lo atacó por no estar de acuerdo con él.

—Eso sólo indica que es peligroso estar cerca del señor Bills. Actua como un niño testarudo ¿y si te quiere hacer lo mismo?

—Sé que en un principio me molesté cuando me dijo lo que pasó, pero ahora que lo pienso, probablemente usted insistió en llevarle la contraria —No supo porqué, pero decidió defender al señor Bills.

—¿Dices que fue mi culpa? —preguntó como si acabara de oir una locura. Aunque si, realmente fue su culpa desatar la ira del dios—. El señor Bills reaccionó mal por no darle la razón.

—Entonces...¿no cree en que pueda tomar buenas decisiones por mi cuenta? —De repente, Shin se entristeció. Aunque no se conocieran mucho, Bills dijo que confiaba en que el menor podía obrar solo.

Las palabras que el dios de la destrucción había dicho esa vez causaron que sintiera seguridad en sí mismo. El cumplido que oyó en la tierra tuvo el mismo efecto. Bills confiaba en él, pero resulta que su antepasado no.

—No, no es eso —se apresuró a decir. Por alguna razón, el mayor no soportó verlo así —. Evaluar a los mortales en persona es una buena decisión. El tema aquí es el temperamento del señor Bills.

—Sobre eso, creo que no es tan malo como usted dice —comentó volviendo a su buen ánimo — . No me hará daño.

«No es eso lo que quiere hacerte», pensó ante las últimas palabras del más bajo. Estar con Shin a solas, eso es precisamente lo que el dios destructor quiere, y sabía que no precisamente para ser amigos.

—No molestaré, sólo quiero ayudar —insistió.

—De cualquier forma no irá. Confíe en mí, daré lo mejor para que el universo esté a salvo —La mirada del menor se posó en la gran figura de su asistente—. Te dejo a cargo Kibito, por favor cuida del templo y de que no haya ningún desastre.

—Me miras como si yo los causara —comentó el antepasado con los brazos cruzados al notar que lo último fue por él.

—Si señor, no se preocupe —respondió Kibito, ignorando la queja anterior.

—Si ocurre algun imprevisto les avisaré.

Cuando Shin realizó su técnica y desapareció, Kibito intentó calmar la extraña preocupación del antepasado.

—No creo que deba preocuparse. Además de que el señor Bills no se atrevería a arriesgar su vida, su asistente estará con ellos en todo momento.

—Es cierto.

El comentario del más alto le dio un gran alivio. Sin embargo, luego de pensarlo, la presencia de Whis no significaba mucho. Después de todo, el ángel estaba al servicio del dios y lo más probable es que lo esté ayudando.

Con la mirada clavada en la taza que tenía en sus manos, comenzó a reflexionar. No lograba descifrar la razón de su insistencia en el juego de obstaculizar el camino de Bills. Porque de eso se trataba todo este lío ¿no?

Tal vez deba dejar de molestar al gato e ignorarlo. Dejar que Bills se salga con la suya.

Creo que no es tan malo como usted dice.

Las palabras del menor le indicaban que existía la posibilidad de que eso ocurriese.

No. Definitivamente no lo dejaría.

—Señor ¿hay algo malo con el té? —preguntó Kibito al ver molestia reflejada en el rostro del mayor.

—¿Mm? —murmuró al levantar la vista—. No, el té está bien. Iré...a caminar.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió del templo hacía cualquier dirección. Tenía todo un planeta casi deshabilitado para caminar tranquilo.

¿Por qué tanta insistencia en el tema? ¿Por qué no sólo dejaba el asunto en paz?

Que Bills se fijara en el muchacho comenzaba a desagradarle ¿Por qué se preocupaba por eso ahora y no antes?

No debió coquetear con el muchacho, es decir, usarlo para molestar a Bills. No debió pensar que su inocencia era adorable.

Debió procuparse por su repentino desinterés en sus revistas.

No me hará daño.

Y ahora el muchacho estaba con él. Todo terminaría en quién sabe cómo ¿Por qué se siente mal? Lo que Bills sienta le importa poco y nada, lo que le interesaba era Shin.

Que el muchacho se fijara en el dios de la destrucción no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

 _Hola._

 _Estuve un poco mal esta semana. Si te lo preguntas, me fue bien en los exámenes, pero faltan más :(_

 _Estaba muy estresada por esta parte. Se supone que sólo era la intro del capítulo que sigue, pero se extendió tanto..._


	12. Frío (parte 1)

_No quería cortar más este cáp pero mi imaginación no se detiene :v_

 _No te preocupes que en poco tiempo público la parte 2. No tendrás que esperar tanto._

 _Ah, y tendrás que usar mucho la imaginación, cuesta mucho describir un mundo completamente nuevo._

 _o_

En el otro extremo del universo siete, un ángel preparaba lo necesario para el viaje de su señor. Bills le había ordenado quedarse en el planeta, cosa que su asistente no tuvo problema en aceptar. Siendo la primera vez que no lo acompañaría, además de que conocía sus gustos y necesidades, Whis le entregaba un par de objetos al dios.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no veía estas cápsulas —comentó Bills mientras hacía rodar entre dos de sus dedos una esfera, por la textura parecería estar hecha de vidrio.

Cada una de las cápsulas emitían una tenue luz verde, y viendo más a detalle, esta luz provenía de un remolino de humo que giraba lentamente en el interior de la esfera.

En un principio el ángel recordó las cápsulas de la señora Bulma pero desistió a la idea de inmediato. Además de la falta de tiempo para ir a buscarlas y prepararlas, Whis las consideraba un poco escandalosas. Ya tenía los relojes despertadores de su señor para oír explosiones.

—Las considero más cómodas, ideales para un viaje. Son muy livianas y lo puede llevar en sus bolsillos sin que lo moleste —comentaba el ángel con su característica sonrisa.

—Recuérdame ¿cómo se activaban?

—Simplemente debe presionarlas hasta quebrarlas por completo, automáticamente se liberará su contenido. Pero las activará sólo cuando lo necesite ¿me oyó, señor Bills?

—Si, si —dijo con pereza mientras guardaba un par de cápsulas en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Bills y Whis charlaban fuera del castillo, en la misma área donde los terrícolas vieron por primera vez a Monaka. Mientras esperaban a que el Supremo Kaio apareciera, Whis notó que era un poco tarde para el horario que le indicó al shin-jin.

—Es extraño que un Supremo kaio muestre esta falta de respeto —comentó luego de un rato.

—Tendrá sus razones. Sólo espero que cumpla con lo que le pedí.

Bills, como era habitual, tenía los brazos cruzados. Lo no habitual en él era su casi imperceptible ansiedad, detalle que para alguien que lo conoce hace bastante tiempo era muy evidente.

—Bueno, dígame ¿cuál es su plan?

—¿De qué hablas?

—No se haga el tonto conmigo —dijo con tranquilidad. Ignoró la mirada molesta del dios y continuó—. De seguro tiene un plan de conquista, mi señor.

—…No tengo por que decirte nada.

—Así que no tiene.

Por esos comentarios es que no llevaría a Whis. Aunque que el ángel afirmara lo contrario, Bills sentía que se estaba burlando de él.

Sólo porque no tenía la más pálida idea de como conquistar al Supremo Kaio ¿Coquetearle? No sabía ni de que manera empezar, ¿Con halagos? No era su estilo, ¿Ser caballero? ¡No! Es un hombre y él también. Son dioses y para colmo Bills no tiene experiencia en nada sobre el tema.

—Sólo...dejaré que las cosas sucedan.

—Será un desastre.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza —dijo con un claro tono sarcástico.

—Permítame ayudarlo un poco —Whis sacó de quién sabe dónde otra de las cápsulas y se lo entregó—. Guárdelo en el otro bolsillo, para no confundirse, y cuando vea que el Supremo Kaio ya no resista le ofrece lo que está ahí.

—¿Cuándo vea que ya no resista? Whis no me vengas con adivinanzas —le pidió mientras guardaba la cápsula en su bolsillo izquierdo. Las palabras de su asistente lo habían puesto nervioso.

—Sólo repito lo que el pez oráculo me dijo. Esto es más su consejo que mío.

—¡¿Se lo dijiste al pez oráculo?! —preguntó con repentina furia, refiriéndose a lo que le sucedía.

—No señor. Sólo vino a mí y me dijo lo que vio en su premonición. Si no sigue el consejo puede que su viaje se cancele. En cuanto a las palabras del pez oráculo, le sugiero que esté atento a la situación y si siente que el Supremo Kaio ya no resiste, sea lo que sea que signifique, actúe.

—Ya te lo dije. No estoy para adivinanzas.

Estuvo a punto de llamar al pez oráculo y exigirle una explicación de lo que realmente vio en su premonición, pero se detuvo al sintir que el joven dios hacía acto de presencia a pocos metros de ellos.

—Buenos días, lamento llegar tarde —se disculpó con una rápida reverencia. Por más que pensara que Bills fuese amable, Shin lo había visto perder la paciencia con facilidad.

—No es tan grave ¿estás bien? —preguntó al ver el rostro del menor. Aunque apenas se notaban, Bills logró ver esas marcas bajo sus ojos.

—Si, estoy bien —contestó Shin, sorprendido por la inquietud que mostró mayor hacia él—. Podemos irnos.

Suficientemente convencido por la respuesta, Bills se acercó hasta el joven Supremo kaio. Lo más seguro es que usarían su técnica de teletransportación por lo que el contacto físico sería necesario.

—Buen viaje señores. Les deseo éxito en su misión.

—¿Usted no vendrá con nosotros, señor Whis? —Ni siquiera se preguntó el motivo por el cual el ángel no los acompañaría, Shin simplemente comenzó a sentir nervios.

Cuando Bills dijo "tú y yo", a su parecer quedaba implícito que su asistente estaría al lado de él durante la misión, tal y como siempre había estado cada vez que lo veía.

—Tengo pendiente un asunto de mucha importancia.

—No des explicaciones Whis —ordenó Bills, nervioso por que el menor comenzara a cuestionar— ¿A dónde iremos primero?

—Permítame, señor Bills —Al levantar sus manos a la altura de su pecho, una pequeña libreta roja se materializó sobre ellas. Buscó la página que necesitaba y leyó la lista que había hecho con anticipación—. En total son veintiocho los planetas donde hay vida. Podríamos comenzar por cualquiera de ellas.

—¡¿Sólo ventiocho?! —exclamó con sorpresa, estaba seguro de que eran más. Al parecer alguien estuvo jugando a ser el dios de la destrucción mientras él dormía—. Elige tú, me da igual el orden.

—Es-esta bien —respondió el menor un poco incómodo. De seguro Bills notó el cambio que hubo en su ausencia.

Ya hablarían más tarde de las acciones de Frezeer y Majin boo.

Shin debía tomar una decisión, ciertamente el orden no importaba mucho así que lo haría al azar. Extendió su mano, invitando a Bills a tomarla. El mayor aceptó la ya conocida condición para tele transportarse junto a él y juntos se despidieron de un alegre Whis.

—Kai kai.

En un instante se trasladaron a un planeta ubicado en la galaxia del oeste. Un paisaje completamente blanco y una corriente de aire helada les dieron la bienvenida.


	13. Frío (parte 2)

« _Mala elección_ » pensó el shin-jin, comenzando a temblar debido a la baja temperatura del lugar. Pocas veces había experimentado el contacto con la nieve, de hecho, pocas veces el clima del planeta Sagrado variaba en su temperatura y debido a eso jamás sintió molestia en usar nada más, o menos, que lo que llevaba puesto. Le sería muy útil recordar como crear algún tipo de abrigo que lo ayudara a tolerar el frío. En ese momento, Shin se lamentaba por no usar sus habilidades de materialización más seguido.

Si tan solo Bills supiera que no es el único de los dos que evitaba sus entrenamientos.

—Supremo kaio.

—¿Eh? ¿qué?

—No me escuchaste, te pregunté dónde estamos.

—Lo siento —dijo apenado —. Estamos en el planeta _Nthaka yozizir._

Bills se llevó una mano a la barbilla, intentando hacer memoria sobre algún dato del lugar.

—No...no recuerdo este lugar.

Que bueno que su antepasado no estaba con ellos. Shin se imaginaba que ante ese comentario hubiera dicho cosas como que el señor Bills era un irresponsable por no estar al tanto de los planetas que estaban en sus dominios, y habrían iniciado una discusión por ello.

Como estaban a mitad de lo que parecía ser un bosque, cuyos árboles no tenían nada más que nieve en sus ramas, emprendieron vuelo en búsqueda de los seres que habitaban allí. Shin comenzaba a sentir que el frío se hacía más difícil de tolerar, y más cuando las corrientes de aire aparecían en su camino, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes.

Bills, en cambio, no tenía problemas con el frío. Es más, a diferencia del más bajo, no temblaba y eso que portaba menor cantidad de prendas que el Supremo Kaio.

No tardaron en encontrar una ciudad que estaba casi escondida en un frondoso valle.

—Veremos cuales son las condiciones en las que viven y luego nos reuniremos con su gobernante —dijo el menor luego de bajar hasta la entrada del lugar—. Si a usted le parece, claro —agregó al darse cuenta que sus palabras sonaban a una orden.

—Esta bien —respondió Bills. Dejaría que el Supremo Kaio lo guiara en esa tarea, estaba claro que el menor sabía que hacer.

Sin nada más que decir comenzaron a caminar.

Lo que a Bills le preocupaba era el leve temblor que logró percibir en la voz del joven dios y esos intentos que hacía para conservar el calor de sus brazos, frotando sus manos sobre ellos desde las muñecas hasta los hombros.

Se congelará, era obvio ¿Será eso a lo que se refería el pez oráculo? ¿Debería actuar en ese momento? ¡¿Y si lo arruinaba?! Estúpido pez, porque no dice lo que sucederá directamente. Ahora debe adivinar el momento en que debe darle el contenido de la cápsula o arruinarlo todo.

Mientras Bills maldecía su suerte, y al pobre pez oráculo, Shin observaba con curiosidad cada detalle de la ciudad. No era lo mismo que verlo desde su planeta, a pesar del frío disfrutaba ver como vivían los seres que algún Supremo Kaio llevó hasta ese lugar.

Si, así era como la vida se expandía a otros astros, como una semilla que ellos debían trasladarla y sembrar cuidadosamente, protegiéndola y guiándola hasta lo más optimo de su especie. Sin embargo, esos seres que posaban su _fría_ mirada en él le daban mala espina.

Los _yozizir_ eran seres muy similares a los humanos en apariencia. La diferencia estaba, en primer lugar, en su tamaño: los dos metros eran la estatura promedio de un adulto de esa especie. En segundo lugar, su tono de piel era de un azul celeste, pero no como lo de los ángeles, sino que era más descolorido. Por ultimo, sus pupilas completamente pálidas daban más miedo que los inexpresivos ojos de Zen o sama ¿o será acaso una simple impresión del joven dios?

—Po-por fortuna, esta es la ci-ciudad principal del planeta —comentó Shin con algo de dificultad. Sus labios temblaban sin que pudiera evitarlo, haciendo que las palabras fueran cada vez más difíciles de pronunciar—. De-debemos...

Calló en el momento en que volteó hacia donde estaba Bills, quien lo había seguido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo. Este estaba muy cerca de él, mirándolo fijamente, como si esperara a que hiciera algo.

—¿Qu-qué sucede?

—¿Estas bien?

—S-si --respondió confundido. Se apartó rápidamente, incómodo por la mirada del mayor—. Decía que debemos ir hasta ese castillo.

Bills, que aun no sabía cómo actuar respecto a su problema, volteó en la misma dirección que apuntaba el menor, sorprendiéndose por no haber notado el enorme castillo que estaba ubicado al fondo del valle. Seguramente por ser del mismo color de prácticamente todo allí.

Donde sea que voltee a ver era invariablemente blanco. Sólo las vestimentas de los originarios lograban distinguirse entre tanta ausencia de color, siendo estas de tonalidades entre violeta, verde y azul.

Luego de un corto vuelo llegaron hasta la entrada del castillo, siendo recibidos por lo que parecían ser los encargados de la seguridad, pero no de una forma que a Bills le agradara.

—Bajen sus armas —ordenó Bills con una mirada amenazante, pero no logró hacer que los guardias bajaran sus lanzas. Comprendía el hecho de que no supieran a quienes tenían en frente, aun así exigiría el respeto que se merece.

La respuesta de los guardias lo dejo confundido, sobre todo por que hablaron en un idioma extraño.

—Permítame, s-señor Bills.

Esforzándose para que las palabras no le salieran temblorosas, Shin hablaba en el mismo idioma que los originarios, pidiendo que les permitieran hablar con su líder. Bills se sorprendió, no por que el Supremo Kaio supera comunicarse con ellos, sino por que su voz sonaba distinta, más suave. Seguramente el joven dios se expresaba con la misma cortesía con la que se dirigía a él.

Luego de que bajaran sus armas y uno de los guardias entrara al edificio, un sujeto de mirada arrogante los recibió y lo invitó a pasar. Al parecer debían esperar a que su rey en el enorme vestíbulo, decorado con extravagantes muebles y retratos de lo que parecían pertenecer a la nobleza. En el otro extremo de la habitación había una gran escalera.

Un hermoso candelabro iluminaba el lugar con una extraña luz, dándole a la habitación un aspecto de estar completamente hecha de hielo ¿o será más que un efecto óptico?

La mirada que le dedicó el encargado de recibirlos antes de dejarlos solos le decía al Bills que el tipo no tenía la menor idea de con quien estaba tratando.

—Ha-hace mucho que no-no practicaba este idioma —comentó el menor luego de que el silencio se apoderara de la gran habitación.

Shin se preguntaba porqué el interior del edificio era más frío que en el exterior, cuando debería ser al revés. No lo notó hasta ese momento, pero su respiración se podía ver con claridad salir de su pequeña nariz.

—Supremo Kaio —La voz del mayor sonó muy cerca. Como si se tratara de un reflejo, giró la cabeza en dirección a Bills, encontrándolo a pocos centímetros de su rostro nuevamente.

Esta vez Bills se encontraba a su altura, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo.

—S-señor Bills ¿le ocurre algo?

—¿Estas bien?

—Ya le dije que s-si...

—Estás temblando —Bills no quería decir lo obvio, pero el menor no dejaba de insistir en que estaba bien y ya le estaba hartando.

—Lo-lo sé. Pero es necesario que estemos aquí ¿No-no notó en que condiciones vi-viven?

—Eso lo hablaremos luego ¿Estas seguro de que puedes tolerarlo?

A diferencia de lo que sucedió con el antepasado, Shin sintió que la preocupación del dios destructor era algo muy tierno. Lo más probable es que llegase a esa conclusión porque no podía pensar con claridad debido al frío que estaba padeciendo.

—E-en realidad... —murmuró a medida que bajaba la mirada—, ya no-no resisto.

 _Si, falta la parte 3._


	14. Frío (parte 3)

—Esto te ayudará —dijo Bills, extendiendo su mano con la cápsula sobre ella. Sólo esperaba que sus palabras no fueran mentira, no sabía ni que le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al levantar la mirada. Shin había quedado completamente desconcertado...por varias razones.

El menor no era el único que tenía esa duda, por lo que Bills siguió las instrucciones de su asistente y cerró su puño, sintiendo como la cápsula cedía ante la presión. El humo contenido se expandió silenciosamente, dando lugar a un largo abrigo de color azul oscuro. Ambos dioses quedaron sorprendidos.

—Para... ¿mí?

—...Si, toma —dijo entregandole la prenda.

Shin dejó la sorpresa de lado y se puso el abrigo. En cuanto subió el cierre hasta el final, experimentó un enorme alivio al volver a sentir el calor en su cuerpo.

Que Whis no supiera la talla del Supremo Kaio, eso lo entendía. Lo que Bills no entendía es como pudo haberle errado tanto, si el ángel tuvo buen ojo para hacerle un trajen al sayajin sin que le sobrara o le faltara tela. Será acaso...¿qué lo hiso a propósito? porque el joven dios que tenía en frente se veia encantador con una prenda que le llegaba a medio muslo, además de que las mangas cubrían gran parte de sus manos.

Adorable.

—Señor Bills.

—¿Eh?

—¿Esto era para usted? —preguntó señalando lo que llevaba puesto.

—No, es para ti.

Esas palabras, dichas con un tono tan suave, no podían venir de Bills, era muy...sorprendente. El poderoso Bills resultó ser un dios muy atento, y aunque no lo quiera, también muy tierno.

—Gracias, señor Bills —dijo el menor con una cálida sonrisa.

—No...es nada —contestó viendo a cualquier otro lado que no sean esos hermosos ojos.

—Pero ¿usted no lo necesita?

Era hora de sacarse esa duda, el porqué Bills en ningun momento mostró molestia ante el clima.

—No lo necesito. Puedo soportar las temperaturas extremas, la energía hakai a la que tengo acceso me lo permite.

Bills extendió su mano en dirección al shin-jin, dándole a entender que quería que la tomara. En cuanto lo hizo, Shin comprendió a que se refería.

Una energía especial recorría el cuerpo del dios destructor, permitiéndole conservar el calor mediante una sencilla técnica que no requería mucho esfuerzo el mantenerla. Si no estuvieran en esas circunstancias, Shin pensaría que Bills tenía fiebre, pero no, sólo eran sus dedos casi congelados contrastando con la temperatura de la piel del mayor.

Bills, sin pensarlo, puso su otra mano sobre la de Shin al sentir lo fría que estaba.

Las enormes y ornamentadas puertas ubicadas al final de la escalera se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a un imponente sujeto acompañado de varios de sus súbditos.

El rey miró con curiosidad a los extraños que lo estaban esperando...tomados de la mano. Bills soltó al menor en cuanto lo vio acercarse.

No quiso hacerlo, y Shin no quería dejar de tocarlo.

El rey los recibió de mala manera según las traducciones del Supremo Kaio. Al parecer no creía que esos extraños que exigieron verlo fuesen dioses, por lo que Bills tuvo que darle un indicio que le ayudara a recordarlo.

La esfera purpura que surgió de los dedos de Bills, y que aumentaba de tamaño a cada segundo, le recordó al rey una leyenda que creía que era sólo eso, una leyenda.

Tenía ante él al Devastador de mundos, nombre que leyó en un viejo libro alguna vez y que traía una ilustración muy similar a la aterradora imagen que tenía en frente.

La actitud de los lugareños cambió radicalmente, tratando a las visitas con suma cortesía...y mucho temor. Bills deshizo la esfera de ki en cuanto vio que había dado el resultado que buscaba.

Luego de una charla con el rey, que se encontraba muy nervioso por las visitas, el Supremo Kaio le comunicó a Bills que podrían hablar con el gobernante sobre los asuntos que debían tratar.

—Será una charla muy agotadora, pero ya me dio hambre.

Bills no debió decir más, el shin-jin le pidió al rey posponer su reunión ya que su acompañante deseaba comer algo. El rey, por supuesto, aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces y seguidamente ofreció sus instalaciones y a sus criados para que los dioses disfrutaran de la estadía en su castillo.

Bills rechazó la propuesta de que le cocinaran. Lo que si lograba recordar era la insípida comida del planeta por lo que simplemente solicitó una mesa y un asistente que no sea un inepto. No le gustaba que mucha gente rondara a su alrededor mientras comía y menos que no hicieran bien su trabajo. Por supuesto que no iba a esperar a que alguno de los criados estuviera a la altura de Whis, hablando en sentido de habilidades claro, porque en estatura superaban al ángel.

Con el Supremo Kaio sentado a su lado, Bills activó otra de las cápsulas sobre la mesa. Una gran variedad de platillos aparecieron tras la efímera cortina de humo, ubicados perfectamente por toda la superficie del mueble.

—Esas cosas son engañosas —comentó Shin al ver cómo esas pequeñas esferas podían contener gran cantidad de objetos, pero el mayor no lo escuchó.

Bills sólo pensaba por donde comenzar. Cuando tenía hambre su atención estaba enfocada en la comida. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a ingerir como de costumbre...aunque con un poco más de cuidado.

Todo iba bien hasta que escuchó un sonido bastante conocido, haciendo que voltee a ver a quien tenía al lado.

Shin esperaba pacientemente a que el mayor terminara, mientras tanto escribía en su pequeña libreta lo que había visto. Estaba concentrado en su tarea hasta que su nariz percibió un delicioso aroma. Su mirada recorrió la mesa de un lado al otro hasta toparse con un pastel de chocolate decorado con una espesa capa de crema batida y brillantes fresas. Se veía exquisito.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó Bills al notar como el menor quedó viendo el postre.

—No, es suyo —respondió, sabiendo a que se refería. Su estómago volvió a rugir haciendo que se sonrojara a instante.

Que divertido fue ver como intentó ocultar su rubor tras la libreta.

—No me molesta compartir. Me gustaría que probaras los postres de Whis, es su especialidad —Con un simple movimiento de su mano, el muchacho que apartaba los platos vacios de la mesa sirvió una rebanada del pastel y se dirigió hasta donde apuntaba Bills.

A diferencia del dios destructor, el pequeño que hablaba su idioma no le daba miedo, por lo que el criado se acercó con una amable sonrisa y dejó el plato frente al Supremo Kaio.

«A este idiota si lo puedo mandar a volar» pensó cierto dios simplemente por la sonrisa que el muchacho mostró ante el shin-jin.

Shin apartó un poco la manga del abrigo para tomar el tenedor, cortó un trozo de pastel y se lo llevó a la boca. Realmente estaba delicioso, el sabor del chocolate se convirtió en su debilidad en tan poco tiempo.

Bills había terminado de comer por lo que, con otro ademán, ordenó al criado que se llevara todos los platos. En cuanto se fue, los dioses quedaron solos.

Pero la mesa no estaba vacía aún. El mayor dejó que el Supremo Kaio se comiera todo el pastel él solo, le había encantado tanto que aún no terminaba de comer.

Bills se sorprendió al ver esa faceta desconocida hasta el momento ¿Debería decirle que comió demasiado?

Shin degustaba tranquilamente su comida sin prestar atención a quien le observaba, casi descaradamente, desde su asiento.

Al igual que ocurrió aquella tarde en el balcón de la Corporación Capsula, Bills se había quedado viendo las facciones del Supremo Kaio. Un nuevo deseo surgía en su mente: estar en el lugar de la fresa que, en ese preciso momento, acariciaba los tiernos labios del joven dios.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su fantasía, haciendo que mirara con molestia a quien había entrado al salón. No parecía pertenecer a la servidumbre debido a que vestía con las mismas prendas que el rey. Ahora que lo ve más de cerca, en realidad se parecía bastante al dueño del castillo, excepto que era notablemente más joven.

Shin justo había terminado de comer cuando el príncipe se ubicó frente a él, tenía una mirada extraña a su parecer, pero no como los pueblerinos de antes.

El príncipe giró sus pálidos ojos, notando al otro invitado que ahora lo miraba con seriedad. Se acercó a Bills con una postura llena de confianza y con el mismo idioma con el que se expresaban los demas habitantes del planeta, el joven les dio la bienvenida al tiempo que extendía su mano con intención de estrecharla a modo de saludo. Bills no dudo en corresponder su gesto, aunque no entendió nada de lo que le dijo.

—Le da la bienvenida, señor Bills. Pregunta si fue de su agrado la estadía hasta el momento.

—Para ser sincero, es mejor de lo que esperaba.

Shin tradujo lo dicho por Bills al príncipe, aunque utilizó palabras mas amables. El noble se acercó hasta él, seguramente para saludarlo al igual que lo hiso con Bills.

Pero no fue así, el príncipe se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente, dejándolo completamente sorprendido y sonrojado por el contacto. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que era por otra cosa.

—¿Por qué...te dio un beso? —preguntó Bills sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo.

—Cree...que soy mujer —contestó aún con la cara roja—. Es así como saludan a las mujeres.

Que importaba que fuese una simple confusión, Bills lo quería hacer polvo por llegar más lejos que él en menos de cinco minutos.

Ignorando el peligro detrás suyo, el príncipe continuó hablando con Shin. Sus palabras eran una invitación para que ambos dioses vieran la maravilla que se oculta en el castillo, una flor muy especial que le daba vida a todo en ese planeta.

Shin no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la propuesta, sabía perfectamente de lo que el joven estaba hablando y se sentía más que contento por tener esa oportunidad. Desde el planeta Sagrado jamás pudo ver esa famosa flor, ya que en ningún momento esta se encontraba en el exterior.

Pero había un problema, debía hablarlo con el señor Bills. El capullo florecería al día siguiente lo que significaba que tendrían que quedarse más tiempo de lo planeado.

—Señor Bills.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Podríamos...quedarnos hasta mañana? —preguntó un poco inseguro.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay una...flor —No estaba seguro si continuar—...que abrirá sus pétalos en un día. Forma parte de un acontecimiento muy importante en este lugar que sucede una vez al año desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás tuve la oportunidad de verlo.

—¿Dices que te gustaría presenciarlo?

—Sería muy...importante para mí.

Shin se comportaba de una manera muy tímida. No estaba seguro si el mayor entendería lo importante que era eso para él.

—No tengo problemas en que nos quedemos.

La mirada de Shin, que había estado viendo al suelo todo ese tiempo, se encontró con los ojos del mayor mostrándole lo sorprendido que estaba ante esa respuesta.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese instante se lo comunicó al príncipe, quien esperaba pacientemente la respuesta. Grande fue su alegría al oir que aceptaban su invitación.

—¿Entonces nos quedaremos a dormir aquí?

La pregunta de Bills fue contestada más tarde, al ser guiado hasta una hermosa habitación privada para que pudiera descansar. No era de noche pero pronto lo sería, los días en ese planeta aparentemente duraban muy poco y, al contrario, las noches eran largas.

A Shin también le dieron su propia habitación justo en frente de la de Bills. Cuando lo dejaron solo, notó que eran pocos los muebles para un lugar tan grande, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el paisaje que podía ver desde la enorme ventana.

Unas hermosas luces comenzaban a formarse en el cielo a medida que este se oscurecia, dejando maravillado al joven dios por ese mágico fenómeno natural.

Todo parecía ser perfecto, hasta que un problema volvió a aparecer.

La noche llegó bastante rápido, y con ella un descenso abismal de la temperatura. Por más que se tapara hasta el cuello con las numerosas mantas, parecía ser insuficiente. Debía soportar el frío de una forma u otra. Después de todo, él fue quien pidió que se quedaran.

Shin debía dormir, lo necesitaba, pero las fuertes contracciones de su cuerpo debido al frío no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Sin perder más tiempo fue en busca de la única fuente de calor que había en ese lugar.

 _«¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?»_ se dijo segundos antes de tocar la puerta que estaba frente a la suya.

Definitivamente no estaba razonando con claridad ¿que le diría?

 _Bills, necesito tu calor._

 _«No no no no»_ , definitivamente no. Rápidamente bajo la mano y giró sobre sus pies. De pie a mitad del pasillo, iluminado por tenues luces, Shin pensaba en otra opción que no fuera una locura.

Lo mejor sería tele transportarse hasta su planeta y volver antes de que el señor Bills se despertara. Si, eso haría.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — La voz del mayor le dio un buen susto, estuvo a punto de gritar a mitad de la noche.

—Yo... —murmuró Shin, girando lentamente hasta quedar frente al mayor, quien lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó casi en un susurro, aunque con el silencio que reinaba en el lugar se escuchó sin problemas.

—Yo...necesito...

—Dilo.

Armado de valor, pero más que nada muriéndose de frío, Shin dijo lo que necesitaba.

Y Bills no lo podía creer.

—¿Puedo dormir con usted?


	15. Calor

_Solo diré dos cosas: espero que te guste...y no grites. Yo que lo escribo casi lo hago al terminarlo._

 _Hablamos luego. Disfruta la lectura_.

Bills había aceptado que estaba loco por el joven dios. Su profunda mirada, su forma de ser, esas expresiones llenas de inocencia que no salían de su mente...y ni hablar de su enigmática y atractiva apariencia.

Pero en ese preciso momento comenzaba a dudar ¿estaba realmente loco? Porque las palabras que acababa de oír no podían ser otra cosa que el producto de su imaginación.

—¿Qué...dijiste?

Al oír que el mayor estaba más que confundido, Shin concluyó...en que había dicho una estupidez.

—Na-nada, no dije nada.

Shin se dio la vuelta y avanzó un paso, dispuesto a irse a su habitación y esperar a que Bills volviera a dormirse para escapar a su planeta por unas horas. No pudo, una sorpresiva fuerza provocó que girara y se encontrase con el rostro totalmente serio del mayor.

Bills lo estaba sosteniendo del brazo.

—No mientas —continuó hablando en voz baja—. Preguntaste algo y quiero que lo repitas.

Shin había estado mirando a otro lado todo ese tiempo, evitando el contacto visual, y no se dio cuenta del aspecto del mayor hasta ese preciso momento en que levantó la mirada. Además de las joyas doradas, lo único que Bills traía puesto eran sus pantalones celestes, por lo que su torso estaba completamente descubierto.

—Yo...

—¿Qué miras?

—Nada. Es-es sólo que... —Shin pudo sentir con claridad como sus mejillas ardían, pero no sabía porqué exactamente; si por estar viendo más de la cuenta el marcado cuerpo del dios destructor o por lo que iba a decir—...pregunté si-si podía dormir con us-usted.

Bueno, Bills no estaba loco, había escuchado bien. Ahora el tema era:

—¿Por qué quieres eso?

La razón no tenía mucha importancia para él, pero por algo será que el Supremo Kaio apareció frente a su puerta a esas horas.

—Ha-hace frío —respondió simplemente, y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Bills supiera que era lo que el menor necesitaba.

El problema fue que Shin no aclaró de qué manera, haciendo que el mayor ignorara el sentido común y se dejara llevar por su deseo.

—Entiendo.

—Pero no se-se preocupe, yo...

Shin intentó, una vez más, salir de ese lugar, por lo que trató de volver a su habitación lo más pronto posible. Estaba convencido de que Bills no aceptaría y se olvidaría de esa conversación a la mañana siguiente.

Fue una gran sorpresa que el mayor lo hiciera entrar de un rápido movimiento a su habitación e inmediatamente cerrara la puerta.

La alcoba, que estaba iluminada por una tenue luz, era igual a la de Shin aunque este no pudiera fijarse en ello. La mirada del menor estaba puesta en la firme espalda de Bills; porque era inevitable, nada llamaba más la atención en ese lugar que los marcados músculos del mayor. La ausencia de la prenda superior de su uniforme hacía una sorprendente diferencia a su imagen.

Un pequeño sonido lo hizo reaccionar. Por un segundo, Shin desvió la mirada tratando de identificar el origen de dicho sonido, pero rápidamente volvió a ver hacia donde estaba el mayor cuando este volteó y fijó sus ojos en él.

—¿Se-señor Bills?

Sólo había una fuente de luz en la habitación y se encontraba sobre una mesa que estaba junto a la cama. Una extravagante lámpara de coloridos cristales permitía a Shin ver la pequeña sonrisa del más alto.

—No tengo problema en darte lo que necesitas, no quiero que mueras congelado —dijo con una voz más grave de lo habitual— ¿Irás a la cama solo o quieres que te ayude?

Shin estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. No respondió a la pregunta, sólo se limitó a quedar estático en el mismo lugar donde fue a parar, justo en medio de la habitación.

Con paso firme, Bills se dirigió hasta donde estaba el menor. No parecía querer detenerse, por lo que Shin se vio obligado a retroceder.

Ambos no se percataron de que estaban en una especie de trance. Sin palabras de por medio, comprendían lo que el otro deseaba que hiciera.

Y hacia donde se dirigían.

Con un suave toque en su pecho, Bills empujó al menor hasta hacerlo caer. Shin reaccionó cuando su espalda chocó contra la cama y se sonrojó intensamente cuando sintió el colchón hundirse a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Bills se había ubicado sobre el menor con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos extendidos para evitar aplastarlo.

Guiado por su instinto, porque la razón no tenía cabida en ese momento, Shin cerró los ojos y apretó las piernas. Algo le decía que iba a ser _atacado_.

Esto definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

 _«¡Bills ¿Qué demonios haces?!»_ se preguntó a si mismo. Estando a punto de hacer lo que tanto deseaba, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que casi comete una locura. Seguramente el Supremo Kaio se refería a otra cosa _«¡Claro que si tonto!»_ volvió a hablar consigo mismo.

No se lo puede culpar. Si el ser que lo tiene loco pide dormir con él, porque según sus palabras busca calor, ¿qué tendría que hacer si no? Por ahora, hacer lo imposible para no caer en la tentación.

Bueno, eso estaba difícil. La hermosa imagen que tenía ante sus ojos lo incitaba a continuar con lo que inició en el momento en que cerró la puerta con llave. Ojala el Supremo Kaio no tuviera puesto ese enorme abrigo, ocultaba el cuerpo que tanto quería...

 _«¡Resiste Bills!»_ se dijo para finalmente reaccionar. Comenzó a pensar en una manera de salir de esa posición sin tener que dar explicaciones. Lo bueno es que el menor seguía con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que el mayor hiciera lo que pretendía hacer.

Sea lo que sea.

De un simple movimiento, Bills le quitó las botas al shin-jin y lo acomodó como pudo sobre la cama. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero trataba de actuar de la mejor manera para que su inesperado invitado se sintiera cómodo junto a él.

—No estés tenso. No te haré daño —El tono de voz del mayor y su respiración chocando contra su oreja provocaban en Shin un curioso cosquilleo en su estómago, cosa que lo dejaba aturdido.

Aún no podía pensar con claridad ¿Fue su imaginación o Bills estuvo a punto de...?

—¿Por qué...

—Te pregunté si vendrías a la cama solo o si querías que te ayudara.

Bills se acomodó a la izquierda del joven dios y con delicadeza lo abrazó. Para estar más cercanos, lo presionó suavemente contra su cuerpo dejando el rostro de Shin escondido en su pecho.

—¿Es lo que buscabas?

—Si —respondió mientras sentía su rostro arder. Era exactamente lo que deseaba.

La misma sensación que sintió esa mañana cuando Bills le mostró como mantenía su temperatura, pero esta vez lo sentía de los pies a la cabeza. El cuerpo del mayor contra el suyo se sentía cálido, justo lo que necesitaba. Poco a poco, Shin experimentaba una muy agradable calma en todo su ser.

Bills, mientras tanto, pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo. Recordó que Whis no confío en él cuando le dijo que simplemente dejaría que las cosas siguieran su rumbo ¿qué pasó entonces? el Supremo Kaio vino solito a dormir a su lado. Ni él se lo creía.

En un momento el joven dios se movió ligeramente, buscando estar más cómodo y finalmente dormir, pero como la distancia entre él y el mayor era prácticamente nula, fue inevitable que sus manos rozaran el abdomen del mayor. Este no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el roce de los helados dedos del menor.

—Lo siento —dijo al darse cuenta de que incomodaba al mayor y trató de apartarse.

—No te alejes.

Bills evitó que el menor se distanciara aferrando con fuerza su cintura. Con su otra mano tomó la del menor y comenzó a acariciar cada uno de sus finos dedos. Realmente estaban congelados, tanto que el shin-jin no los podía mover.

—¿Acaso pensabas morir de frío? —preguntó de repente, tratando así de conversar un poco. Esperó escuchar su voz, una simple respuesta, pero no oyó nada.

Shin estaba asombrado por el gesto del mayor, así que solo se dejaba hacer. Su mirada no se apartaba de ese delicado contacto. Notó, además, como el mayor hacía lo necesario para no lastimarlo con sus afiladas uñas.

Bills no volvió a preguntar, simplemente disfrutaba de esa perfecta situación, además estaba siendo tan cuidadoso como jamás lo fue. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, volvió a colocar su mano en la espalda del menor mientras este volvía a colocar la suya entre ambos.

No sabía si era por la tranquilidad del ambiente, el cansancio o por el hecho de que Bills estaba actuando tan extraño y agradable a la vez, pero Shin sintió el deseo de compartir sus pensamientos.

—Señor Bills...usted es un insensible...

—¿Qué?

—...caprichoso, egoísta, cruel y desconsiderado.

—Eh...

—Eso escuché decir. Jamás estuvo presente en las reuniones y cuando apareció por primera vez en la tierra...todo parecía indicar que los rumores eran ciertos.

Bills no sabía como reaccionar, no frente al Supremo Kaio. Si fuese cualquier otro sujeto le hubiera contestado con una esfera de energía directo en el rostro.

Que él le dijera esas cosas se sentía horrible.

—Pero luego lo conocí—dijo el menor cerrando lentamente sus ojos—, y no creo que sea así.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dijo que él le agradaba? Eso fue lo que dijo ¿no? Bills no dijo nada. Sorprendido por esas últimas palabras, observó como el menor se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos.

Estaba seguro de que el joven dios jamás mostró indicios de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Casi siempre se mostraba tímido e inseguro, pocas veces indiferente, o simplemente lo trataba con cortesía igual que a los demás.

El comentario del menor le indicaba que iba por un buen camino siendo él. No tan él en realidad, había cambiado un poco y era precisamente por ese shin-jin.

No pudo evitar sonreir. La última imagen que Bills vio antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño fue ese angelical rostro en completa calma descansando entre sus brazos.

¿Qué sucedería luego? despertar junto a él...todos los días por el resto de sus vidas.

 _«No voy a soltarte jamás»._

 _Hola (0)/_

 _Si, sé que no hablo mucho por aqui, pero a veces no puedo agregar palabras por que luego se borran algunas partes del cap._

 _Tuve una muy mala semana, uff pasó de todo, pero tú me alegrarás el finde con un comentario ¿cierto?_

 _Gracias (3)_

 _Y para que lo sepas, aprecio mucho tu comentario, de verdad. En parte eres quien hace que esto continue._


	16. Inesperado

Contrario a lo que se esperaría, Bills fue el primero en despertar. Sólo tardó un segundo en recordar la noche anterior, comprobando que no fue un sueño al bajar la vista y encontrar a un durmiente Supremo Kaiosama entre sus brazos. Al parecer no se había movido ni un centímetro, debió estar muy cansado.

Dudaba si interrumpir su descanso o dejarlo así un rato más. Decidió no molestar al menor ya que, por lo que pudo ver a través de la ventana, aún no había amanecido. Las estrellas seguían iluminando el obscuro y tranquilo cielo, sin embargo, una muy delgada línea brillante, apreciada sobre el valle, le indicaba al mayor de los dioses que pronto la maravillosa noche llegaría a su final.

Bills volvió a posar sus ojos en el joven shin-jin, le llamó la atención un cambio en sus facciones. Por un momento el menor había fruncido el ceño, como si algo entre sueños lo hubiese molestado. Bills recordó, al ver esa momentánea expresión, el día en que sus vidas fueron vinculadas. El día en que lo vio por primera vez.

 _«Que estúpido fui»_ pensó al recordar toda la situación. Había cometido un error ese mismo día dejándose llevar por lo que en esa época consideraba inapropiado. Pero el destino, o una ridiculez parecida, le estaba dando la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto. La oportunidad de estar junto a él, y no lo echaría a perder.

Con ese pensamiento presente en su cabeza Bills llevó su mano al rostro del menor y acarició su mejilla. Sus ojos no lo habían engañado, la piel del joven dios era agradable al tacto. Shin seguía ajeno al mundo externo, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera pausada, tranquila. Bills ansió explorar más. Lentamente, deslizó su mano hacia abajo, introduciendo sus dedos en el enorme abrigo.

Un suspiro brotó de los labios del menor, se había movido un poco, pero continuó durmiendo. Ese roce en su cuello, una zona especialmente sensible en él, no lo despertó. Fue en ese momento en que Bills vio otra oportunidad ante él. La oportunidad de besarlo.

Seguro de lo que iba a hacer, y dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias, colocó su mano en el mentón del menor y elevó su rostro con delicadeza. _Hermoso_ fue el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente al ver las delicadas facciones del más bajo: unas espesas pestañas, una pequeña y respingada nariz que muchas veces Bills pensó que era su rasgo físico más adorable; pero lo que robó toda su atención fueron sus labios, estaban entreabiertos. Se veían suaves y apetecibles en su opinión.

Shin ignoraba completamente las intenciones del mayor. En su estado de inconciencia sólo llegó a advertir una cálida sensación cosquilleándole la nariz. Bills estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios. De manera automática, Shin extendió su mano hacia arriba, y lo hiso con tal fuerza que logró quitar lo que interrumpía su descanso, es decir, apartó a Bills de un golpe directo en el rostro.

Bills soltó un quejido. Tal vez haya sido el destino, o una ridiculez parecida, diciéndole al dios de la destrucción que no la tendría tan fácil. Muy probablemente se trataba del castigo que se merecía por tardar cinco millones de años en atreverse.

Aunque también podría considerase un castigo por andar manoseando sin permiso.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se apartó a un lado. Ese golpe lo tomó desprevenido, no esperaba esa respuesta, definitivamente, y menos con esa fuerza. No le dolía, sólo sentía una ligera incomodidad en su mandíbula.

—Mm ¿Qué? … —murmuró Shin mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama. Se frotó sus ojos con pesadez y bostezó. Cuando apenas logró enfocar una duda surgió en su mente ¿Dónde estaba?

—Buenos días, Supremo Kaio —El saludo del mayor, dicho con un tono tranquilo, provocó que Shin brincara del susto. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y se encontró con Bills a su lado. En la misma cama. El mayor llevaba tan sólo unos pantalones.

La noche anterior, el frío insoportable...ya lo recordó.

—Bu-buenos días —respondió avergonzado mientras trató de ocultar su rostro con las grandes mangas del abrigo. Probablemente tenía un aspecto…antiestético. Nada más lejos de la realidad, su cabello levemente revuelto lo hacía ver encantador.

No hubo tiempo de decir nada más. Ambos dioses voltearon a ver hacia la puerta cuando escucharon unos golpes provenir de esa dirección. Una voz se escuchó por unos segundos, generando confusión en Bills y un sobresalto en Shin.

—Es el príncipe —susurró el menor—. Me está buscando.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué a ti?

Shin echó un vistazo al cielo a través de la ventana. Pronto amanecería, lo que significaba que se les haría tarde, debían apurarse.

—Señor Bills, pronto amanecerá —anunció en voz baja mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a buscar sus botas. La voz del heredero volvió a escucharse a través de la puerta—. Si no nos damos prisa, el tiempo extra que estuvimos aquí habrá sido en vano.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bills adoptando una pose relajada sobre la cama. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas, veía con diversión como el menor luchaba por calzarse estando de pie.

—Recuerde la razón por el cual nos quedamos…

—A lo que me refiero es —interrumpió— ¿por qué no quieres que él se entere que estuviste aquí? —Señaló la puerta, o más bien a quien estaba esperando detrás de ella.

En pocas palabras, Shin no quería que nadie enterara que esa noche durmió junto al mayor. No deseaba explicar posibles malas interpretaciones sobre la relación que tendrían Bills y él.

A bills no le molestaría, así sabrían a quien le pertenece.

Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo. El futuro gobernante de los _yozizir_ había desistido en despertar al temible dios de extraña apariencia. En realidad, su prioridad era "la joven" que llegó con él. La muchacha aparentaba poseer más comprensión y paciencia que su compañero, pero lo que más llamaba su atención, y lo que verdaderamente le importaba, era su apariencia. Era preciosa.

Su belleza y su estatura le daba la apariencia de una muñeca. Una con la que podría jugar hasta aburrirse ¿quién se lo va a impedir?

Se acercó una vez más a la puerta de la habitación que, según sus criados, pertenecía a la joven. Tocó de nueva cuenta y esperó una respuesta. No solía hacer esas cosas, era su casa después de todo, pero debía respetar la intimidad de sus invitados. Aun así, si no oía respuesta alguna, abriría la puerta a la fuerza.

Por fortuna Shin logró transportarse a tiempo a su habitación y contestar. Lo hizo sin abrir la puerta, evitando así que alguien más lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable, según él.

No era extraño que volviera a temblar de frío, comenzaba a extrañar ese calor tan agradable que la compañía de Bills le proporcionó.

Luego de aclararle al príncipe que tardaría un poco, Shin corrió hacia el baño. Con sus dedos trató de peinar su cabello dejándolo lo más presentable posible, se lavó la cara y se enjuagó la boca como pudo. El agua estaba helada, bastante como para despertarlo por completo. Un buen baño sería su prioridad al regresar a casa, definitivamente no toleraría darse una ducha en ese lugar. Además, no había considerado todo ese tiempo de estadía, así que no tenía lo necesario.

Seguramente su antepasado le dará un sermón por su descuido, de nuevo.

Al salir de su habitación Shin se encontró con Bills. Vestido cabe aclarar. Lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria. «Un placer» recordó que fue la respuesta del mayor cuando le dio las gracias por el favor, justo antes de desaparecer y aparecer del otro lado del pasillo.

Sin decir nada, ambos dioses siguieron a un asistente por unas escaleras, bajando hasta adentrarse en una enorme habitación de estructura circular, lleno de seres que lo observaban con curiosidad a través de sus pálidos ojos.

Se encontraban en un lugar de apariencia antigua en comparación al resto del edificio, como si se tratase de una simple cueva. Una extraña luz dorada, ubicada en el centro de la habitación, le permitía a Bills distinguir el rostro los presentes. Por razones que desconocía, todos los nativos hacían lo posible por mantenerse cerca de las paredes, evitando acercarse a la luz, al parecer.

Ver una cantidad considerable de esos seres reunidos en un lugar que podría clasificarse de tenebroso, y siendo seres tan altos, le dio la impresión de que esa gente jamás se vería amigable.

Ese planeta no tenía ningún atractivo ni nada que mereciera conservarse, esa fue su opinión en ese momento.

—Es maravilloso —escuchó decir a su lado.

Al voltear hacia su derecha se encontró con un maravillado Supremo Kaio. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa sincera; sus brillantes ojos estaban enfocados en la luz. Bills, curioso, dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto. No se trataba de una lámpara ni nada similar.

—Es la flor —comentó asombrado—¿Qué tiene de especial? —preguntó viendo al menor.

—Bueno… —comenzó un poco inseguro—. El Supremo Kaiosama que trajo la vida a este planeta se equivocó…en los cálculos, así que tuvo que crear una flor especial que resolviera el problema: como las plantas no toleran el clima, y por lo tanto no se desarrollaban lo suficiente para dar alimento y oxígeno, esta flor se encarga de facilitarles energía al resto del ecosistema.

—Y es así como mantiene la vida de los demás seres.

—Así es.

—Es una lástima que se convierta en un desperdicio.

—Por favor, no diga eso —suplicó con preocupación—. Sé que no hay guerreros poderosos entre esta gente, pero luchan juntos por subsistir y adaptarse a la tierra en la que les tocó vivir.

Shin temía que el dios de la destrucción decidiera eliminar ese astro por razones que para él no eran suficientes. Sabía que debían subir su nivel del universo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que hacer al tratarse de un sistema muy reciente en su implementación; por tanto, no sabía con exactitud que juzgar, que salvar y que borrar del mapa. Aunque a decir verdad, se sentía incapaz de aprobar la destrucción de cualquier planeta, sea cual sea del que estuviera en la mira. Estaba muy consciente de que cada uno de esos mundos fueron hechos a base de trabajo duro por parte de los suyos.

—No te preocupes, no destruiré el planeta —aseguró Bills al ver preocupación en el semblante del menor—. No tiene poderosos rivales ni buena comida, eso lo puedo dejar pasar, pero no puedes negar que la forma en la que viven es injusta.

—Sí, es verdad. Sólo es cuestión de plantearles posibles soluciones a los líderes.

—Los líderes son el problema.

Una voz suave y a la vez potente, similar a la del Gran Sacerdote, se oyó en todo el salón. Bills no tuvo que preguntar qué fue lo que el joven, ubicado al lado de la puerta, anunció. El rey, la reina al parecer, y los príncipes hicieron acto de presencia. Entre los herederos estaba el mayor, quien miró a Shin apenas entró al salón, y un muchacho bastante más joven pero similar en apariencia a su padre y hermano. Cualquiera diría al ver su expresión que se trataba de un muchacho inseguro.

 _«Así que era por eso»_ , pensó Shin al ver las vestiduras de la reina, muy similares a su uniforme. No pudo evitar poner cara de fastidio, lo bueno es que tenía puesto el abrigo que le dio Bills, aunque no lo necesitaba tanto en ese momento.

—¿Por qué hacen eso? —preguntó Bills al ver como evitaban acercarse a la flor.

—¿No puede notarlo? La flor desprende calor. Ellos no toleran las altas temperaturas.

—Por eso ya no tiemblas al hablar —Shin afirmó la suposición del mayor con un gesto—Entonces ¿cómo la trajeron hasta aquí?

—No lo hicieron, la flor siempre estuvo en el mismo lugar.

Bills se mostró levemente asombrado. Eso significaba que construyeron toda su civilización alrededor de la dichosa planta. Nunca le interesó indagar acerca de los astros que pertenecían a sus dominios, era su deber, sí, pero Whis jamás pudo lograr que estudiara. El ángel se había rendido en ese aspecto hace bastante tiempo, cuando Bills comenzó su labor como dios de la destrucción, muchas veces lo encontró durmiendo sobre los libros de historia.

Convivir con el menor tenía un beneficio que no logró descubrir antes: aprender a su lado. Tal vez no sea tan tedioso el elevar el índice de desarrollo humano, la verdadera misión, esa que olvidó por completo.

 _«Iwen debe pasar mucho tiempo con su Supremo Kaio»_ , pensó al recordar la puntuación del universo uno. De seguro ese era su secreto… _«Un segundo…»_

—Es la hora —anunció Shin.

La flor, de exótico aspecto y vivos colores, comenzó a brillar como si estuviera a punto de consumirse por el fuego que parecía desprenderse de sus grandes pétalos aun cerrados. Las incontables raíces de la planta, que se esparcían por toda la habitación hasta treparse por las paredes, recuperaban esa energía que estuvo ofreciendo durante todo el año al resto del ecosistema.

Un maravilloso espectáculo natural se desplegaba ante los ojos de los dioses y demás presentes. Un haz de luz, proveniente de una pequeña ventana, iluminó a la flor causando que esta floreciera y desprendiera una brillante aura que se expandió hasta el último rincón del lugar.

Bills no había visto algo parecido en su larga vida, y no estaba interesado en verla cuando aceptó quedarse. Sólo accedió porque el joven dios que estaba a su lado se lo suplicó, no con palabras, sino con la mirada. Seguramente el menor estaba feliz, volteó hacía su dirección para confirmarlo.

Quedó maravillado a verlo, en los oscuros ojos del shin-jin se reflejaba la mágica escena, pero Bills tuvo la impresión de que brillaban con luz propia, como si en cada uno de esos profundos orbes se escondiera un universo lleno de estrellas.

—Es hermoso —murmuró Shin completamente hechizado por lo que tenía en frente.

—No más que tú.

—¿Qué?

No lo oyó. Al diablo todo, se lo diría.

—Dije que tú...

Un leve carraspeo interrumpió la charla de los dioses. Shin bajó la mirada y notó que todos tenían los ojos puestos en él. Observando a su alrededor se encontró con el mayor de los príncipes, bastante más cerca de lo que recordaba haberlo visto hace unos momentos. Por supuesto, tuvo que volver a elevar la mirada, esta vez mucho más que cuando miraba a Bills.

— _S_ _eñor…_ —dijo en el idioma nativo.

— _Disculpe señorita, pero me parece que este momento tan especial es el indicado para hacerle una pregunta muy importante para mí._

— _No, yo no…._

Shin calló al ver lo que el joven noble hacía. Con elegancia se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su mano.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Bills al ver lo que hacía ese sujeto de extraña sonrisa.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. El príncipe volvió a hablar. Bills no entendía el porque los presentes mostraron asombro ante la voz del heredero, sintiendo más confusión al ver un repentino e intenso sonrojo en el rostro del Supremo Kaio.

Shin apenas logró articular palabra. Fue...inesperado.

— _¿U-unirme a usted …e-en matrimonio?_


	17. Consecuencias

Se trataba de un gran error, definitivamente ¿Será que se expresó mal en algún momento? Tal vez no estaba hablando el idioma nativo de la manera correcta como creyó que lo hacía, aunque eso no tenía explicación, ninguno de sus diálogos anteriores causó malos entendidos.

Lo cierto es que si hubo un pequeño error. En el momento de su presentación, como no encontró la forma de traducir su título de Supremo Kaiosama, Shin se presentó como "compañero" de Bills. Los yozizir no entendieron qué quiso decir hasta que vieron de que trataba su función: traducir al devastador de mundos, es decir, no era visto como un dios sino como un asistente. Hablando de traducir...

—Explícame qué está pasando —le reclamó el mayor, pero fue ignorado. Shin estaba teniendo un dilema interno.

Explicar ese desliz sería vergonzoso, para el príncipe y para él. Si decía frente a toda esa multitud que su futuro soberano se equivocó, no haría más que dejarlo en ridículo. No quería que eso pasara, y menos por su culpa. En esos segundos de desesperación una idea llegó a su mente, no solía mentir, nunca tuvo que hacerlo, pero lo haría en esa ocasión.

— _Disculpe, de verdad lo siento_ —comenzó, avergonzado por lo que diría a continuación—, _pero ya estoy com...comprometida._

Ante la respuesta de "la joven" todos los presentes supiraron con desilusión.

Bills, por otro lado, estaba molesto. La falta de respuesta por parte del Supremo Kaio causaba que se sintiera ignorado, cosa nueva para él, pero lo que más le molestaba era que el príncipe estaba incomodando al menor y no conocía el motivo ¿De qué tanto hablaban? ¿y por qué parecía una propuesta de matrimonio?

— _Soy yo quien debe pedir perdón_ —dijo el joven mientras soltaba la mano de Shin y se incorporaba, disimulando muy bien su molestia—. _Debí imaginar que un ángel tan hermoso como usted ya tendría una conquista._

— _Ah…s-si_ —Shin soltó una risa nerviosa, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Era la primera vez que lo elogiaban por su físico—. _Gra-gracias por el cumplido, y por la propuesta, me siento ha-halagada_ —Y con deseos de que el planeta se lo trague.

— _¿Quién es el afortunado?_

Excelente, el príncipe deseaba saber más, y como ya no podía extender su farsa con palabras, Shin levantó su mano y apuntó a su derecha.

—¿Y ahora por qué me señalas? —preguntó Bills con un tono que no ocultaba su fastidio. Comenzaba a sentirse como un fantasma que nadie veía.

— _Oh_ —exclamó el príncipe al ver con quien se metió. Que bueno que el dios no le entendía una palabra—. _Debí imaginarlo por cómo lo miraba._

— _¿Eh?_

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Luego de la ceremonia, y de que Bills se quedara con la duda sobre lo que pasó realmente, ambos dioses al fin dialogaron con los gobernantes de ese pequeño y congelado mundo. Una simple recomendación por parte de Shin, y una clara amenaza por parte de Bills, bastó para que los reyes se dieran cuenta que el pueblo de los yozizir necesitaba un cambio.

Bills, sin dudas, utilizaría la palabra "miserable" para describir a las condiciones de los pueblerinos. "Pero la nobleza vive sin preocupaciones y eso es intolerable" fueron las acusadoras palabras del devastador de mundos.

Una vez cumplida su misión, aunque no hayan hecho gran cosa en un mundo tan apartado del universo, ambos dioses se dirigieron a la salida del edificio.

Una nueva sorpresa fue lo que Bills encontró al cruzar el umbral. Después de estar quién sabe cuantas horas encerrado en ese lugar, le pareció extraño encontrase con un panorama muy distinto al del día anterior.

Ese lugar era un deleite a la vista. La blancura de la nieve, dispersa en todo el valle, ya no era lo único que podía apreciarse. Árboles de un verde muy oscuro florecían en toda la ciudad desafiando, de alguna forma, al despiadado clima del planeta.

La extraña flor era sin dudas la causante de tan bello fenómeno. Y, muy probablemente, ese bello fenómeno era el causante de la jovial sonrisa que Bills volvía a ver en el rostro del Supremo Kaio, este se veía animado apreciando el mismo paisaje, aunque volviera a sentir un frío viento chocando contra su rostro.

Luego de una rápida despedida, Shin tomó la mano de Bills y juntos se tele transportaron al planeta del dios de la destrucción.

—¿Podría pedirle un pequeño respiro? —preguntó Shin apenas se soltaron y quedaron frente a frente—. Este viaje fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Está bien, pero tú decides cuando lo continuamos —respondió Bills luego de pensarlo.

—Si. La próxima vez estaré más preparado —aseguró al recordar que no se organizó como debió hacerlo. El conocía más sobre los planetas y el estado del universo actual, así que era su responsabilidad planear el siguiente paso.

—Por cierto, aún no me has dicho qué fue lo que el príncipe dijo que te puso tan rojo, ni porqué me señalaste…

—Adiós.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Tarde, el Supremo Kaio ya había desaparecido. Bills suspiró, sintiéndose frustrado, aunque sólo por un momento.

«Pensándolo bien, este viaje no fue tan malo», se dijo mientras volteaba en dirección a su templo con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Bienvenido…

—¡Ah! ¡Whis!

Bills detuvo su andar de inmediato, su asistente había aparecido de la nada dándole un buen susto y ahora se encontraba frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Lo asuste?

—Claro que no, pero deja de hacer esas apariciones —ordenó y continuó su camino, rodeando al ángel para evitar chocarlo.

—Señor Bills ¿no dirá que me extrañó? —preguntó Whis mientras seguía de cerca a su amo.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —replicó con burla.

—Pero que cruel —comentó, simulando estar ofendido—. Aunque claro, debió estar muy ocupado ¿Cómo le fue?

—No tengo porque decírtelo — declaró con una sonrisa.

—Entonces permítame adivinar. Imagino que fueron al planeta Yozizir, por el abrigo que le entregué. Que yo recuerde las noches en ese lugar son muy heladas, y como ese abrigo no fue suficiente para el Supremo Kaiosama, tuvo que ir en busca de ayuda.

—Ya…no sigas.

—Es ahí donde creo que mi señor actuó. Conocía una técnica con la que podía conservar su temperatura corporal, así que fue muy gentil y compartió su calor.

—Whis, ya… —Bills no tenía fuerzas para callar al ángel, sintió como su rostro se calentaba.

—Fue así como durmieron juntos…

—Calla…

—Abrazados…

—Calla…

—Pero usted no llevó pijama… —recordó con una mano en el mentón.

—Whis.

—¿Si, mi señor?

—No tienes derecho a sacar buenas conclusiones.

Ante la respuesta de su amo, Whis rio como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

—Prepárame un baño y hazme de comer —dijo en tono cansado.

—En seguida, señor Bills.

Juntos ingresaron al templo.

Al materializarse frente a su hogar Shin suspiró aliviado. Sólo esperaba que Bills olvidara el asunto, así no tendría que volver a hablar de ello.

El sol iluminaba el planeta Sagrado desde su punto más alto en el cielo, brindando una agradable sensación cálida al joven dios que aún traía puesto el abrigo. Sin embargo, Shin sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

—Señor, ya volvió. Bienvenido —dijo Kibito apareciendo frente a Shin con una sonrisa. Había sentido un Ki familiar y salió de inmediato a ver de quien se trataba.

—Hola Kibito —saludó con alegría, olvidando la repentina sensación. Buscó con la mirada a alguien en particular, esperó unos segundos, pero no apareció— ¿Dónde está?

—Su antepasado no está aquí, no volvió al templo desde ayer —informó con preocupación—. Momentos después de que usted se fuera, despareció, pero no sé hacia donde pudo haber ido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué se fue?

—No lo dijo.

Shin bajó su mirada hacía un lado, pensativo, trataba de imaginarse alguna razón que explicase la extraña actitud de su predecesor. Podía sentir como un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a invadirlo, supuso que la causa era el nuevo problema que encontró en su regreso, pero ese no era el verdadero motivo. Trató de concentrarse y buscar el Ki de su antepasado, esa acción no hiso más que empeorar su estado.

—¿Sabes qué pudo...

No tardó mucho en aparecer el siguiente síntoma. Un estornudo, algo muy inusual en un Supremo Kaio, fue lo que escapó de los labios de Shin.

Tan repentino fue que Kibito se apartó de inmediato.

—Señor ¿se encuentra bien?

—No…no sé... —respondió en un tono débil. Esa violenta acción hizo que se contrajera su abdomen quitándole todo el aire de sus pulmones en un segundo. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Kibito cuando otro estornudo lo interrumpió.

Lo que pasó fue tan súbito que se sintió mareado. Kibito estaba un poco lejos de Shin y no parecía notar que necesitaba ayuda, su atención había quedado enfocada en otro punto...ubicado detrás del más bajo.

Shin vivió a sentir escalofríos, pero la sensación de mareo no lo abandonó. Lo presentía, se iba a desmayar, pero no podía hacer nada. Segundos antes de que tocara el suelo alguien lo atrapó en el aire y lo bajó con delicadeza hasta dejarlo sentado. Su cabeza quedó apoyada sobre el otro.

Kibito estaba frente a Shin, asi que no era él.

Lo último que el menor supo antes de desvanecerse, fue que apareció.

—No te preocupes, ya estás conmigo —le susurró.


	18. Sueño

Luego de una inesperada petición, ambos dioses supremos del séptimo universo se encontraban compartiendo lecho, rodeados de un cruel y mágico mundo de tonalidades azulinas. El menor de ellos, poseedor de una belleza incuestionable al juicio del mayor, decidió expresar sus pensamientos. Por unos segundos, Bills sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar lo que el Supremo kaio le decía; dolor que pronto se convirtió en un cálido sentimiento. Todo por las últimas palabras del joven dios, tan simples y poderosas a la vez.

—Pero luego lo conocí, y no creo que sea así.

Luego de esa declaración, el shin-jin dirigió su mirada tan llena de vida a los rasgados ojos de Bills, y sonrió con ternura. El mayor, por su parte, no podía imaginarse algo más perfecto.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa del joven dios fue desvaneciéndose, lentamente, hasta ser reemplazada por una desconcertante expresión de tristeza. Pero lo más desconcertante para Bills fue que, al ver semejante imagen, tuvo una fuerte sensación de ser el culpable.

El shin-jin se soltó del agarre, se levantó y salió del cuarto en absoluto silencio. Bills no reaccionó hasta el momento en que escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Corrió hasta ella, pasando por la habitación inexplicablemente vacía, y cruzó el umbral con desesperación.

Un paisaje completamente destruido lo dejó atónito, pero no por el hecho de haber encontrado tan inusual paisaje del otro lado de la puerta, sino por ser un escenario visto hace millones de años atrás. Bills sabía en que lugar y en que momento de la historia universal se encontraba. Con consternación reflejada en su rostro, buscó al Supremo Kaiosama, encontrándolo con facilidad. Estaba parado, de espaldas, a unos cien metros de él.

Bills se desplazó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al shin-jin, frenando en seco al ver en que condiciones se encontraba. En ese instante, frente a esa imagen, sintió como una inexplicable fuerza le oprimía el corazón.

—¿Supremo Kaio? —preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

No hubo respuesta. A pesar de percibir el viento meciendo la copa de los árboles, los que aun permanecían de pie, Bills no escuchaba ni el más pequeño murmullo. Lentamente, acercó su mano al hombro del menor. Cuando trató de hacerlo girar éste se precipitó al suelo. Por fortuna, Bills impidió que se golpeara la cabeza pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros.

El horror fue creciendo en su interior al ver el estado del Supremo Kaio: estaba herido. Su cuerpo permanecía inerte entre sus brazos, como un muñeco de trapo; no obstante, el shin-jin estaba consciente. Sus ojos, inexpresivos, lo miraban a través de las grandes lágrimas que nacían de ellos. Lágrimas que surcaban sus sucias mejillas y morían al caer sobre su desgarrado uniforme.

—¿Por qué ahora?

Fría. La voz del menor sonó extrañamente fría.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no antes?

Estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se refería exactamente, pero no fue necesario. Bills recordó lo que hace tanto había olvidado ¿Por qué? Porque todo lo que lo arrastraba hacia el sentimiento de la culpa era reprimido hasta ser borrado de la memoria. Debía hacerlo para así poder cumplir con su labor divino.

Pero esa culpa no fue borrada. Volvió, y volvió con tanta fuerza que arrasó con todo: sus pensamientos, sus emociones, su seguridad.

—Créeme, si pudiera…

—¡No!

El shin-jin lo empujó con una fuerza imposible de contrarrestar. De repente era más fuerte, más grande y más aterrador. Aun con su rostro inexpresivo.

—Sabes lo que se siente, lo viviste en carne propia —dijo con voz imperturbable, mirando a Bills desde arriba.

—Lo sé…

—Y aun así…dejaste que me pasara lo mismo.

Bills trató de correr cuando vio como el Supremo Kaio comenzaba a destruir todo a su paso, pero se le dificultaba avanzar en medio del mar de lágrimas. Hasta que fue tarde, la gigantesca mano del shin-jin cayó sobre él, dejándolo en la completa oscuridad.

Despertó. Su respiración era errática, al igual que sus palpitaciones. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor. Nada estaba destruido, no había un mar de lágrimas. Sólo él en su gran habitación.

Nadie a su lado.

Whis se sorprendió al ver a su amo y alumno entrar al comedor, arrastrando los pies y con una cara de haber tenido un pésimo descanso. Bills se sentó frente a él y, luego de un rato de incertidumbre, estrelló su cara contra la mesa. Whis apenas tuvo tiempo de salvar su taza del temblor que causó esa sorpresiva acción.

Bills no dijo nada.

—¿Señor Bills? —La sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos violetas se combinó con un gesto de confusión— ¿Qué le sucede?

—Nada —fue la respuesta que oyó, amortiguada porque Bills aun tenía la cara apoyada contra la mesa.

No fue la pregunta correcta, pensó Whis. Suspiró y dijo:

—Señor Bills, es muy evidente su estado de ánimo, y es muy extraño viniendo de usted luego de un descanso.

Bills elevó un poco la vista. Tenía una cara de completo fastidio.

—Tuve un mal sueño.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Y de qué trataba?

—No seas entrometido —contestó mientras le dirigía una mirada de advertencia— Sólo eso diré.

Con eso último Bills dejó en claro que no quería más preguntas al respecto. Al contrario, y luego de que se hiciera un largo silencio, él fue quien continuó con los interrogantes.

—Whis ¿alguna vez cometiste un error?

El ángel lo miró sorprendido. Su intuición le decía que su señor no hablaba de errores triviales.

—Sí.

—¿Me dirás cuál es? —Su postura había cambiando, mostrando interés en lo que diría su asistente.

—No.

Bills le dedicó una mirada de insatisfacción.

—Entonces dime, si fueras capaz de volver el tiempo atrás, más de tres minutos claro, y evitar ese error ¿lo harías?

Whis lo miró directamente por unos segundos, con una expresión relajada. Luego sonrió y dijo:

—No.

Bills se mostró sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque fue un bonito error.

—¿Qué? —Bills levantó un poco la voz— ¿Cómo es eso?

Whis volvió a sonreír.

—Sólo eso diré.

—Te gusta andar de misterioso y eso ahora me fastidia —comentó Bills mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y ponía una graciosa mueca de enfado.

—Por favor, no se moleste.

—¡Hm! —Continuó molesto.

Bills se levantó y, aun con el seño fruncido, se dirigió a la salida. Whis estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una luz titilante, proveniente de su cetro, llamó su atención. De inmediato atendió.

—Muy buenos días, Supremo Kaio —contestó amable.

Apenas Bills oyó esas palabras fue corriendo hasta estar junto a su asistente. Intrigado, se asomó y vio la imagen proyectada en la pequeña esfera.

—Ah, eres tú —comentó con repentino fastidio. Su rostro reflejó el desagrado que ese tipo le provocaba— ¿Qué quieres?

—Muy buenos días a usted también, señor Bills.

El antepasado estaba contento, un estado de ánimo muy opuesto al del dios destructor que veía desde su bola de cristal.

—Ahórrate tu falsa cortesía y dime qué demonios quieres.

—Señor Bills —medio murmuró Whis a su lado, molesto por la falta de educación de su amo.

—He llamado simplemente para informar que el Supremo Kaio no podrá continuar con su deber, por ahora.

Ese comunicado sorprendió tanto al dios destructor como al ángel, provocando cientos de preguntas al primero. No tenía sentido, pero lo relacionaba con su sueño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin más.

—Está enfermo —Adelantándose a la siguiente duda de bills, agregó—. Cuando volvió al planeta Sagrado, ayer al medio día, mostró claros síntomas de influenza, una enfermedad de origen terrícola.

Bills quedó unos segundos en silencio, asimilando la información.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Lamento decirle que no podré curar su ignorancia en este momento —dijo en tono mordaz—. Pero no tiene porque preocuparse, la recuperación del Supremo Kaio no tardará más de dos días.

—¿Ignorancia? —Bills sonó más molesto que antes.

—¿Dos días? —cuestionó Whis, curioso por la rapidez que garantizaba el shin-jin.

—Tengo mis métodos —fue toda la explicación que dio el antepasado—. Y como eso era todo lo que tenía que decir…

—Espera —interrumpió Bills— ¿Dónde está el Supremo Kaio?

—Él está aquí conmigo, durmiendo apaciblemente.

El antepasado miró hacia un lado, fijando su mirada en un punto que ni Bills ni Whis lograban ver. Aun así, sabían a quien estaba observando. Fue entonces cuando la llamada se cortó, dejando al dios como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Un volcán capaz de hacer estremecer a todo el universo.

—Señor Bills… —Whis sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

—¡Ese maldito infeliz!

El comedor entero tembló. Bills estaba hecho una fiera por la actitud del shin-jin, que le daba mala espina, algo le decía que no haría nada bueno. También por su pesadilla, y por la falta de control que tenía sobre lo que ocurría.

Luego, cuando se supo calmar, miró a su asistente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Whis ¿qué es eso de la influencia?

—Es influenza, señor Bills.

Corregirlo fue una mala idea, debido a que la expresión de ira de su amo volvió, pero debió hacerlo.

—Explica ya.

—Se trata de una enfermedad muy contagiosa en la Tierra. No es grave si se lo trata de la manera adecuada. Sus síntomas son: fiebre, escalofríos, dolores musculares, tos, congestión, secreción nasal, dolor de cabeza y fatiga. Se suele recomedar, además de los medicamentos para tratarlo, que el paciente haga mucho reposo.

Bills, parado en medio del comedor, pensaba en lo que acababa de oír. Por supuesto, estaba preocupado por el bienestar del supremo Kaio. La imagen del pequeño shin-jin sonriendo el día anterior se hiso presente en su memoria. Y luego el shin-jin de su sueño. La terrible sensación de que era el culpable se hizo presente en su pecho una vez más. Decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en cosas más importantes.

Un detalle llamó su atención.

—Dices que es de la tierra, pero no es el último lugar al que fue el Supremo Kaio ¿estuvo enfermo todo este tiempo?

—En realidad, los sintomas aparecen tan pronto que hasta es posible decir en que momento del día el paciente se enfermó.

—Entonces no tiene sentido —murmuró con una expresión reflexiva—. Debió estar cerca de alguien.

—Tengo una teoría, pero dudo que le agrade.

Whis no estaba seguro sobre si decirlo o no. Bills estaba muy alterado.

—¿Qué esperas? Dilo.

—Sabe que usted es inmune a los venenos y a las enfermedades, pero eso no significa que no pueda portar al agente infeccioso.

Bills tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Quieres decir que...

—Como ha estado más tiempo en la Tierra, existe la posibilidad de que usted, durante esos momentos de cercanía que tuvo durante el viaje, le haya contagiado al Supremo Kaiosama.

Bills quedó pasmado, con los ojos bien abiertos y los dedos temblorosos. Posiblemente, le costaba creer que fue él quien causó un daño al que le dio sentido a su vida.

—¿Fu-fui yo?

—Existen...posibilidades.

Tos, dolor de cabeza, fiebre; él le causó esos malestares. Una vez más le hiso daño. Una vez más, tuvo la oportunidad de evitarlo con una simple acción.

En silencio, Bills volvió a sentarse frente a Whis. Apenas lo hizo, volvió a dejar caer su cabeza, estrepitosamente, sobre la mesa.

—No debe preocuparse tanto. El antepasado del Supremo Kaio lo sanará en poco tiempo.

—Se me olvidaba. Ese idiota. Él, su actitud, además ¡esa pesadilla!

Bills se incorporó y puso ambas manos en su cabeza, en un exagerando gesto de alteración.

—Por lo menos su sueño no fue una premonición —comentó Whis.

Y una vez más, sorprendentemente, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

—¡¿Y si es una premonición?!

Lamentablemente, para Bills eso tenía mucho sentido.

Del otro lado del séptimo universo, un dios, de engañosa e inocente apariencia, descansaba entre cómodas sabanas que lo cubrían hasta el cuello, con el rostro ligeramente rojo debido a la fiebre que padecía.

De repente, Shin despertó. Tenía una nueva y muy desagradable sensación en todo el cuerpo. Aun así, su mente parecía estar en otro lado, recordando cada detalle de su más reciente sueño.


End file.
